(REUPLOAD) The Story of an Ex-Goddess
by Quote9963
Summary: (This is a Konosuba spin off where the party is the opposite version of Kazuma's party) Eris was caught wondering in the land of KonoSuba. According to the laws of heaven, that's not allowed. Now, Eris is now wondering the Land of KonoSuba where she was sent. But now, she doesn't have her fake body (Chris). Along the way he met someone named Akiyama Hiromasa who was someone who
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note!: This was posted in my Wattpad account, but I decided to move it here because I like this website more! My name is Quote9963 in that account. I will continue to expand the story here in**

 **That was just a head up that I didn't steal this content.**

"No please I beg of you!"

"You broke one of the most important laws of heaven! It's right and just that you lose your position as a Goddess!"

"B-but, I did it to protect the land of KonoSuba..."

"Then you should have told me your plan! Enough with this talk. Eris, you will now be sent to the world of KonoSuba and be dethroned as a Goddess!"

That was the conversation of the Goddess Eris, and God himself. Because of the "little secret" that Eris have on visiting the mortal world, she was banished from the heavens and sent to the world of Konosuba.

(Eris)

As someone who has the highest luck ever, I can't believe this actually happens to me. *Sigh* At least God gave me my fake body, but I can't use it always because it will drain my mana. Well, time to head Kazuma's mansion and seek some help.

Meanwhile...

(Akiyama Hiromasa)

This is so boring... You know, if you think about it, getting sent into a parallel world is troublesome. I've grind so much that I can't even move my legs anymore.

You're probably thinking, who am I. Well my name is Akiyama Hiromasa. A Goddess sent me here. I think her name was Eris? I have a trouble remembering names so I can't really remember much, but I pretty sure that's her name.

I'm don't play that much RPGs, but I'm pretty good at it so I'm pretty much fine. *Sigh* I spent most of the time in this Adventurers Guild. I don't have friends here so it's mostly me sleeping in my inn.

(Eris)

"Kaaaaazuma, someone is knocking at the door"

"Why don't you get it Aqua?"

"I'm taking care of Emperor Zell. Just get the door you NEET"

"I swear I'll eat that chicken when I get the time. Also, I'm not a NEET!"

"Huh? Chris, what are you doing here?"

I don't know if I should just keep it a secret or tell Kazuma the problem

"Kazuma there's something we need to talk about"

"Huh well, ok"

"This is no place to talk, let's head to the guild"

Of course, I can't just tell him here. Aqua-sama might hear it. I need Kazuma to prepare them.

"So Big Boss, what do you want to talk about"

"For now, please don't call me big boss. This is a serious matter"

"Um, ok"

"I'm not a Goddess anymore"

Kazuma, who was drinking his drink, spits it out in shock.

"That's got to be a joke"

"Unfortunately, God caught me roaming the mortal world and according to the laws of heaven, that is forbidden."

"That's not just a problem to you. That's also a problem for me! What if I die!?"

"Then your dead"

I don't know what this guy is thinking. Why would he even ask that question? The only reason he is alive now is because of me. Without me being a Goddess anymore, if he dies, he dies for good.

Yes, Aqua-sama can resurrect him, but I don't think God will allow that anymore.

"This is so stressful. Now I need to be more careful about things like death"

"Wait. You weren't careful back then!?"

This guy!

"Anyways, is that the only thing you want to tell me?"

"No. There's one more reason"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Come with me in an inn"

I don't have a choice, my mana is going down fast. If I keep going, I'll pass out then revert back to my original form.

"I-I'll gladly join you"

"You're thinking some lewd things in your mind are you?"

"Wait, so that's not what we are doing"

"STUPID SCUMZUMA!"

"H-hey!"

This pervert was actually thinking of having sex with me! Unbelievable. What a pervert this guy is.

"Now that we are in a room, let me just change to my true form"

"Huh? Why is that needed?"

Without even answering Kazuma's question, I quickly transformed into Eris

"Because I was banished, I need mana to use my fake self. Since of course, the power of my fake body is controlled on me being a Goddess"

"Ah, so that's why you want to go to a room"

"Yes, but there's also something I want to talk about"

"What's it about?"

"Well, of course, I can't just stay in an inn for the rest of my life. I need you to help me, not to be me"

Yes. I need to be someone else. Not Eris, the Goddess. I want to be someone else

"Huh? So just a haircut, and a change of clothes?"

"Well yeah, but I want a different look of Chris. Maybe medium length hair"

"Oh ok. But will you keep your breast pads?"

*Slap*

"Are you an idiot!? S-saying that to a girl like that"

This guy has no boundaries whatsoever.

"Well, I guess I have no choice. Alright then, I will help you"

"Thank you, Kazuma."


	2. Chapter 2

(Akiyama Hiromasa)

"Yo! You're Hiromasa right?"

"Hm? Um, yeah"

"Say, is it true that you're the highest level person in Axel?"

"That's right. I'm level 69"

Haha, I purposely stopped grinding once I got to level 69. It's a bit childish, but people here don't seem to know what the 69 joke is

"Woah! That's amazing! You should join our team party. You could be a great help!"

I take a good look at his party. It's a good party. But I'm searching for a party that's powerful, but also fun.

"No thanks"

"Aw, come on. If you ever change your mind, I'll always be here. My name is Dust, and you are"

Well, I guess the rumor that I am the highest level here doesn't include my name.

"Hiromasa. Akiyama Hiromasa"

I was heading to my room in the inn to continue my sleep because I woke up early because there was a limited time food when you wake up this early in the day. Like a limited time breakfast in McDonald's.

The Adventurers Guild has inns now but you can only sleep one day. I did it to get the food that I said a while ago because I don't want to travel from my inn to here because of how bright the sun is in the morning.

Just when I was about to open my door.

"Where exactly is the barber shop here?"

"You've been living here for a long time, how do you not know? Don't tell me..."

I've been sent here by Goddess named Eris. Yes, now I'm 100% sure that's her name. When that girl walked out the door, I saw a resemblance to the Goddess. Same voice, Same hair color, and one of her hair is standing up.

I just think she is a die-hard Eris fan, but it resembles her too much.

After I sleep, I'll head back to my inn and start from there.

(Eris)

"Uh, Eris"

"Hm what is it"

I just got a haircut from the barber. Wondering how I got a haircut without being caught as Eris? Well, first I went and bought new clothes, and remove my breast pads so I don't resemble anything like Eris. But even before that, I cut my hair a little so that it won't be that long and don't look like a Goddess.

"You look cuter with that haircut"

Is this guy making me blush?

"Oh, shut up. Well at least now, I don't need to use mana to pretend that I'm not Eris."

Medium Hair is perfect for this situation! Not only do I like it, but because I haven't seen Darkness, Megumin, and Aqua-sama, for quite some time now, they would just believe my hair just grew!

But this new outfit little too girly. It's the most modern clothes in the store and Kazuma even says they have this in his world.

We went to the mansion.

I'll just say I came to visit. Darkness and Megumin were still asleep when I was visiting Kazuma and asking him to help me. I'm pretty sure now, they're awake.

"Oh, Kazuma where have you been?"

Megumin said.

"Oh, Dust and I just needed to do something in the guild"

"What did you do know?"

Wait that didn't happen why would he even lie about that?

"Kazuma, that did not happen. Why did you need to lie?"

"Well, um"

Then the 3 girls who were eating breakfast looked at me. Then to Kazuma

"KAAAZUTRASH is already sexually harassing someone early in the morning!"

"No wa-"

"Oh, so that's why you were out. You weren't with Dust! You perverted NEET!"

"Hey let me expl-"

"Ka-Kazuma! For you to sexually harass a girl that beautiful! You really are something"

"HEY, COULD YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!"

"HUH?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS" x3

This seems to be a normal routine here. How can Kazuma live here? Seems like every day, he's being bullied.

"Um, Kazutrash didn't sexually harass me"

"There's no need to lie, you poor thing"

Wow, did my looks change that much that even Darkness doesn't recognize me?

"Um, Darkness it's me, Chris"

They suddenly stop arguing. Darkness looked at me in shocked and was examining me closely. This transformation is coming really well

"See it's Chris. Her hair is just longer and she changed her clothes cause she wanted to be more girly!"

"Hey, Kazuma. I didn't pick this clothes to be girly. I just thought that my clothes are too revealing.

Darkness then went over to me, put her hands on my shoulder, then said:

"Now, you're a very beautiful woman. I'm positive Kazuma will do something to you. If he does, don't hesitate on calling help on us"

I know Darkness asked for a friend when she was praying to me. But I consider Darkness as a real friend. I was touched on what he says but also laughed.

"Haha, don't worry, if he ever touches me, I won't hesitate on stabbing him"

"Now that's the spirit!"

"H-hey, what the hell d-did you just say?!"

It's a normal reaction. When he dies, he can't get resurrected. So It's normal for him to get scared

The 2 girls didn't mind that much, maybe because I didn't have that much connection to them. Nevertheless, I was invited to eat breakfast with them.

"Say, Chris, why did you choose to look like that"

I need to come up with a great lie.

"Um, I'm tired of being called a boy..."

"Ah, so you want to be girly. Don't worry, we'll teach you."

I didn't say I wanted to be girly, I just said I don't want to mistaken as a boy. But, I guess it could help"

"You 3 are not feminine enough though"

It looks like Megumin was gonna say something, but she retreated. Maybe she realizes what she was about to say is wrong.

"That's the only thing that I agree with you Kazuma"

"Wait so you did not agree with anything I was saying back then?"

But something is off though. Aqua isn't saying anything. Normally, she will say something about how she is so feminine, but now, she's really silent.

I didn't want to stay in the mansion too much because I'm not really someone who stays in a single place. Yes, me retrieving the Divine Relics isn't the only thing why I go to the mortal world. It's also because I want to roam around and not just sit on a chair all day.

(Akiyama Hiromasa)

After sleeping I decided I should head to my original inn. While on the way there, I saw this cute girl just heading opposite of my direction.

I decided not to talk to her, I'm not that good at socializing.


	3. Chapter 3

(Akiyama Hiromasa)

I need money. I really need money. If I don't get any money today, I'll be sleeping in the streets, starving.

I headed to the Adventurers Guild to find some quest.

Woah! There are so many quests here! Probably because these adventurers have enough money to live so they don't need to do quests.

Hmmm. Hard to pick a good quest that's fun and pays of well.

Then I heard someone talking to themselves.

"*Sigh* What's a quest that I can take. Most of this is killing monsters. With this crusty old dagger of mine, I won't be able to kill any monsters with it. I shouldn't have wasted my money on drinks"

It's the girl that I found cute while walking in the streets. From the looks of it, she's a thief. Thieves have a hard time finding quest because they can't really fight anyone. Since there are no quests here that require a thief, she really can't do anything.

"Um, you're a thief right?"

"Huh? Oh yes I am"

"Seems like there is no quest that needs a thief here"

"Yeah, sometimes, it's just hard to be a thief"

"Then why did you choose it anyway?"

"I like being one"

Like being a thief? Not gonna lie, I was thief back in my world. When I say thief, I mean stealing pens from my classmates because I keep losing mine.

"How's this. I'll help you on a quest that you pick"

"Eh? Why would you"

"I need money also"

"Then why don't you just pick your own quest"

"I wanna help you. You can't do any quest here so might as well help you"

"Well, sure I guess. Thank you"

I'm actually surprised she said yes. I thought she would back away, since I'm a stranger. Does this girl not know anything about stranger danger?

We picked this quest, which just requires killing a simple monster. A goblin.

(Eris)

I don't know why I went with this dude. Probably because if he does anything to me, I could fight back. His face looks reliable so I shouldn't worry that much.

The goblins in this world became very weak for some reason. They were feared back then, but now, they got weak for some reason.

"Hey btw what level are you... um, what's your name"

"My name is Chris. I'm level 24"

"Woah, not bad for a thief"

"What about you?"

"Level 69"

Huh?! Is this guy for real?!

"Eh, really? As proof could you show me your ca-"

"Here it is"

He cuts off my sentence and showed me his Adventurer Card right away. I guess he's used to this.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. That's such a high level. I guess this guy is reliable after all.

"I see. You're also a mage. Well I guess this should help us with the quest"

"Actually I used a different kind of magic. It's a unique one. Nobody has ever used it I think"

"Huh? What is that"

"You'll see"

A Unique type of magic... No one has ever used it... What is he saying?

We finally arrived at the place we needed to be. Just then goblins started to show up from the trees.

"Are you ready to see my unique magic"

"Huh? Um yeah"

I'm curious, what will he do?

The goblins jumped from the trees then attacked us. They didn't land on top of us. We were in the middle of them like they are forming a circle.

Just then Hiromasa, who was his name, he told me before we left the Guild, whipped out a sword from his hands. Swords can't be whipped out like that. How did he?

Just then he went straight to one of the goblins and before hitting the sword to the goblin, he changed his blue sword, with a fire dagger. Then he went and destroyed half of the goblins in less than a minute.

Who is this guy?

He then proceeds to destroy every single goblin in sight. Some tried to run away, while others tried to fight. Still, he killed every single one of them.

"Easy"

Well, you're level 69! What did you expect

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean"

"You pulled out weapons, that you didn't even have in the first place. What was that?"

"Those? It's called elemental weapons. I use magic to make swords with special attributes to them, making them more powerful. And because they're made with magic, they won't break"

Elemental weapons? That's not what a mage should do. Mages are always in the back line casting spells. This guy uses magic to create weapons. That's pretty unique.

We headed back to the Adventurers Guild so get our reward.

"Hey Chris, I was wondering..."

"What is it"

"Do you have party members?"

"No, I don't have one. The people I hang out with are just my friends. I don't join them in adventures."

"Oh perfect. Will you be my party member?"

"U-um, that's too sudden. I need time to think about that"

I don't know what I should do. If there is no more quest for thieves. Then I'll join him.

"Oh Ok then..."

It was the middle of the day, so I decided to head to Kazuma's and have lunch with them, and also tell them about Hiromasa.

I ate with them, but there was something off. Someone's missing

"Is Aqua still not coming out of her room?"

"Yeah, she's been there since morning"

"Kazuma, did you do something to her?"

"Hey, why is it always my fault!"

Yes, Aqua-sama is not here with us. She was silent when we ate breakfast. I'm sure something is wrong with her

"By the way, Chris, where have you been?"

"I wanted some money so I decided to go take a quest"

"How? There is no quest for thieves anymore"

I explained to them what happened with Hiromasa about him helping

"See Kazuma. That's a man"

"Shut up, you loli"

"How dare you!"

I also explained to them about him asking to be my partner.

"You should"

Darkness said that to me, in a serious tone

"Huh? Why"

"If the guy helped you like that, he's a real guy. I'm sure if you party up with him, you'll have no regrets.

Darkness was raised as a royal woman. That means she knows what a trusty guy is.

"Well, I guess so. Yeah, maybe I should party up with him"

"It's a good idea. Thief quests are very rare now"

With Kazuma saying that I made up my mind. I'll have trouble earning money. Partying up with him is a great idea.

I stayed at Kazuma's for the rest of the day because I didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. Aqua-sama finally went out of her room.

"Kazuma... Are there any leftover...?:

She is talking in a very sad tone. Something is up with her.

"Hey, there you are. I saved up some food for you on the table. Eat up. Also what happened to you?"

"Thank you... Kazuma..."

"He-hey! You didn't answer my question!"

She just ignored the question and went straight into eating. It was night time at this point. We already finished dinner. So I decided to leave. It's actually late at night. The only one in the living room was Aqua-sama and Kazuma

While going to the door, I hear this.

"U-uh hey, Aqua. What happened to you?"

"Eris... Something happened to her"

It caught my attention. I wanted to listen more, so I stayed at the door

"Huh? What do you mean"

"Goddess have a thing where, if something terrible happened to a Goddess, they immediately get noticed about what happened to that certain Goddess"

It's true. When Aqua-sama was transported to this world, I was notified by it.

"Then what happened to her"

Kazuma seems to be acting all innocent. I don't understand why Aqua-sama was sad about me not being a Goddess anymore. Doesn't she hate me?

"She's not a Goddess anymore..."

"Uh, really?

Kazuma is the worst at faking an act. Shouldn't he be more surprised?

After that, Aqua-sama did something out of character. Tears flow down in her eyes.

Aqua-sama is a crybaby, but this cry is completely different.

"Even though I bullied Eris, I consider her like a daughter"

What?

"I bully her because there wasn't anything to do. But there is one more reason"

"What is it?"

"Eris is soft. I need her to know how cruel the world is. I know she will eventually go to this world. So I prepared her, so that she won't be all messed up coming here"

Shock. I'm shock. Speechless. I'm speechless. I was about to cry, so I went out the door so I don't get noticed. She didn't hate me, in fact, it was the opposite. She did the right thing. When I came to this world, people were bullying me a little because on my looks. I'm sure, without Aqua-sama doing that to me, I'll immediately cry. This was all hard to take up, so I decided to head to my inn and sleep.

I now have a different look, who Aqua-sama is. I'm gonna admit. She's an idiot. But what she did here, was smart. Aqua-sama actually went to this world before Kazuma. But she didn't want to go to Axel because it's a low tier town. I don't know what town she ended up, but I'm gonna assume, she was bullied, because of her idiocy...


	4. Chapter 4

(Eris)

The next day, I decided to go to the Guild. Normally, I would have breakfast at Kazuma's, but after what happened last night, I'm a bit shy.

While searching for a free table, I saw Hiromasa sitting at one of the tables. His head down on the table. I sat in front of him to talk to him

"Um, Hiromasa"

"Huh? Oh, Hi Chris"

"You're here to eat too?"

"Yes, you too?"

"Yup! Also, can I sit with you?"

"U-u-u-u-u-u-m, s-s-s-sure".

"Heh? Why are you shaking"

"It's the first time a girl sat in front of me like this"

Oh, so this guy isn't really someone to talk to girls. After all, he isn't in a party, so I doubt that he has friends either.

"So, about partying up with me"

"I accept!"

Without thinking, I said without hesitation. With Kazuma and Darkness' recommendation, I accepted it.

"Well that was a quick answer"

"Yes. My friends said that I should join you because they think you're a good person"

"Thank you."

This guy is thanking me because I partied with him. How... Cute

"Why did you want to party with me anyways?"

"I pick people who are strong, to match my level. Although you're a thief, I see something strong in you."

Well, that's flattering.

Our food arrived so we ate together at the same table

(Hiromasa)

Jackpot. A thief would be useful. And she's strong. Most female adventurers will run away by just seeing a goblin. This is great!

Also, this girl is so cute. That's also a reason why I wanted to party with her

"What do you want to do?"

"Eh?"

"I really want to take a quest. I need something to get off my mind"

"Oh um sure"

Something she wants to get off of her mind? I'm sure it's personal so I won't ask about it.

While searching for a quest, we saw this special quest

"Huh? A quest for parties?"

"Hm, what's this?

I decided to ask Luna about the weird quest

"That quest is made for people who have a party. When you complete that quest, there will be a special inn for your party to sleep in. The pay isn't that bad, but the real challenge is the quest itself."

I saw the quest. "Kill a Minotaur". A Minotaur is very powerful monsters. Mostly armed with an axe. This is a challenge to normal adventurers, but to me, it's nothing.

"Say, Chris, should we, take this quest?"

"We can't kill a Minotaur, plus, we aren't really a full party."

"First of all, I can solo a Minotaur. Second of all, this is a rare quest. If we can manage to get some other people with us, then this will help."

Yes, I plan on expanding this party.

"Don't be stupid. No one can solo a Minotaur."

"How about this, if I lose, then you can make me do anything"

I won't lose. A Minotaur is like a simple goblin to me.

"Huh? Are you serious? Well, then let's do it"

We finally arrived at the place where the Minotaur is.

"Are you serious about taking on a Minotaur by yourself? And what if you lose?"

"Yes, I am. And I definitely won't lose"

I am very confident in what I am about to do.

"*Sigh* Risking your life like that"

The Minotaur started to approach us. I told Chris to use lurk. So, it's full-blown duel.

The monster ran to me. So I whipped out Lightning axe, I decided to go for electric because his axe is made of metal. I then parry his axe then turned my axe into a dagger. Then right before it hits him, I transformed my dagger back into an axe. This sudden change made my axe pierce through it. With it paralyze, because of my axe, I then whipped out another axe. This time, it's fire. I sliced him, and that blow made him dead.

I successfully defeated a Minotaur by myself.

I looked at Chris, who was impressed with mouth open.

"So, what did you think?"

"What do I think? That was spectacular! The way you change your axe into a dagger to make your swing faster, then changing it back into an axe to deal it great damage and paralyze it with electricity to deal the final blow. That was amazing!"

I didn't think about the axe paralyzing the Minotaur. I forgot about that. But it wasn't far from my original plan.

While she was congratulating me, one of her hair stood up.

"Um, Eris, one of your hair is standing up"

"Huh, reall-. Wait, what did you just called me?!"

Oh shit. The hair standing up resembled Eris. That's also the reason why I wanted to party with her. She looks like that Goddess. I didn't say anything about it, because I'm too shy. Saying someone looks like a Goddess, is embarrassing for me. I have never complimented a girl in my life, so I don't know the outcome. They might see me as a flirty person.

I was always self-conscious of my self. Even when I speak to the heart. I never get enough courage to talk to a girl. But I felt like if I didn't talk to Chris, I'll regret it.

"Oh uh sorry. The hair standing up looks just like what Eris looks like"

"Oh, yeah. I guess it does"

We headed back to the guild to get our prize.

"You're saying that you single-handedly defeated a Minotaur by yourself!?"

"Well yeah"

The adventurers were amused by what they heard. Luna has a pretty loud voice. They all congratulated me and one guy even said, he'll treat me.

We got the rare reward of the party room. It was cheap. Even a low tier adventurer can pay for it. It's also very beautiful, with 4 beds and a coach.

"Woah! This bed is so comfy!"

"This couch is not that bad!"

To think that this room costs 20 Eris per day! Yes, 20 Eris per day! As I said, any adventures can pay for this! The price is killing the Minotaur.

Apparently, there are many rooms like this. They give out a really difficult quest that almost no people can do here in Axel, because of it being a beginner's town. The price is a room like this. A Minotaur is nothing to me, so I got incredibly lucky... Hm. Seems like a lucky day for me.

"Hey Hiromasa, I'm gonna visit my friend's house. Do you wanna come? I'll introduce you to them"

"Hm? S-sure..."

Anxiety just kicked in. What if I make a bad impression. After all, they were the one who said that Chris should team up with me. If I do something stupid, Chris might not be my party member anymore.

We went to this big mansion. I was caught off guard. I was here for a long time but never noticed this mansion. Axel might be a beginner's town, but it's huge. I only just discovered the succubus shop. Tried it out yesterday, that's why my head was down on the table when Chris met me because I was tired.

"My friends might be a little weird so excuse them"

"N-no worries"

I'm still scared on what's gonna happen.

"Oh Chris, welcome"

"Hey Darkness"

"What's bring you here Er- Chris?"

"You're acting up like I don't go here that often."

"Ah well, we're not gonna eat here. I did it so that Aqua to go outside more. She's still in her room"

"Eh? Still?"

"Yeah, at least she said she'll come. She said she wanted to get off something in her mind. I don't know what's her problem anyway.

Huh. One guy, and three girls. The other one is in her room.

"By the way, remember the guy I talked about?"

"You mean the guy who uses elemental weapons?"

"Yes, I decided to party up with him"

"Good decision. I see you followed my directions"

"Yeah, he's actually here, I want to introduce him to you guys"

I almost puked from nervousness. I'm horrible at introductions. I have no choice, so I gathered up my confidence, and introduced to them.

"U-um Hi. My name Akiyama Hiromasa. I'm the Highe-"

"HUH?! You!"

I looked at the guy saying that. I definitely recognize him. It's Satou Kazuma

"Huh, Kazuma? You're also dead?

 **Note: Yes I, Decided to make Hiromasa and Kazuma know each other from the past. I'm thinking of making them childhood friends before he was a shut-in. Thanks for reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Hiromasa)

Satou Kazuma. Ah, it brings back my childhood. Our age gap was just 2-3 years. Before he went and became a shut-in, he was just like a normal kid playing in the streets. Before I was a shy kid, I would talk to kids in the street and befriend them. Kazuma was different though. Sometimes we play on the streets, but most of the time, we play online games. Because of those games, that we became closer as friends. We made some friends online and even made a guild. Kazuma and I were always the luckiest of the bunch so that made us even closer.

Everything changed when he talked about her promised crush, with a senior. After that day, I and Kazuma never got to talk again. This was also the point where my level was maxed out so I didn't even care to log in anymore. I started shifting my interests into sports. So I lose connection with Kazuma. I would never see him outside the house. I would play for hours outside, but he wouldn't come out. I didn't know he died. Until now...

"Tell me, how did you even die? You don't go outside anymore"

"Um well, I got hit by a truck."

"What a surprise that is. You actually went outside..."

"How about you?"

"L-lack of s-sleep..."

While I was an athlete, I was also writing fanfictions of animes I love. I would not sleep for days just to finish it. If my career being an athlete gets destroyed, I'll always have a backup plan.

"Huh, what exactly do you do all night?"

I won't even tell him about my fanfictions cause that's embarrassing.

"I have trouble sleeping, so I just watch internet videos all day"

"Pfft, look at me. I almost never sleep back at Earth, and was still healthy"

"That's you, not me"

Chris then suddenly said

"Huh, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, he was my friend back then. Back when we were kids"

"Woah, cool!"

The blonde girl then said

"I wish I had friends back when I was a kid"

The brown hair looking wizard then said

"Kazuma, is this guy a pervert also like you?"

Pervert? Even getting reborn, Kazuma is still a pervert.

"Hey!"

"Well I should introduce myself now"

A blue-haired girl then went out downstairs.

"Huh? What's happening?"

I then introduced myself

"My name is Akiyama Hiromasa. I am the highest level here in Axel, as I'm level 70! I am a mage but use magic in a unique way"

I don't know if I am the highest level ever. But it might be the demon king so who knows. I also grew one level from killing the goblins, and that Minotaur.

"As expected. You always grind because you're paranoid that you'll fail right"

"W-well... Y-yeah"

That's the sole reason I grind. I am always paranoid that I would fail. Failure is something I always want to avoid. It's my second fear. First being ghosts.

"Then I'll introduce myself. I am Kaz-"

"I don't need your introduction"

"Hey I was gonna say something cool"

"Nope not needed"

The next one to introduce is the brown haired girl

"My name is Megumin. I am an Arch-Wizard and part of the Crimson Demon Clan. I believe that explosion magic is the best, and any magic will not come close to its amazingness! And because of that, it's the only magic that I know! "

A Crimson Demon eh? I heard they are very powerful wizards. But, this Crimson Demon only knows explosion! It's useless in many situations! But I won't be surprised if her explosion magic is put to good use, after all, Kazuma is a really smart guy when it comes to planning things out.

The blonde hair girl started to speak

"My name is Darkness. Also known as Dustiness Ford Lalatina, part of the Dustiness family. I am Crusader and can take any attacks. But my swords skill isn't the best... Because it can't hit its target."

A Crusader that can't hit its target... But she did say she can tank anything. I don't know what's anything to her. Also, she said that she was a Dustiness. That's a royal family! How did Kazuma get her?

The blue haired girl then introduced herself.

" My name is Aqua! I am the Goddess worshiped by the Axis Cult. I'm a professional archpriest that can heal anything!"

Even I think something is off. She's faking it. There is definitely something fake about it. Kazuma doesn't seem to mind though, so I shouldn't worry too much.

Also A Goddess? I didn't think bringing a Goddess here is legal, or even possible. Kazuma is one lucky bastard. If I knew you can do that, Eris would be standing here beside me.

Seemingly, after that, they said they were gonna eat outside. I and Chris already ate before going here, so there was no need. They didn't eat at the Guild. Rather, they ate at, Kazuma's favorite restaurant.

Chris and I started to go to the Guild to do another quest. But before that, we went to our inn.

"Chris, what's up with that blue haired girl?"

"Huh? What do you mean?

"When she was introducing herself, she was faking a smile."

"U-um well, I don't know"

I doubt that she doesn't know. She stuttered at her first word. I'm sure there's a personal reason why, so I won't mind it.

After we finished at our inn, we went out the door. A girl was in front of me when I opened the door. That caught me off guard and I tripped.

"A-a Chris, hold me! Hold me!"

Chris manages to save me from falling, inches away from the girl. Because she was surprised, she fell down on the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was caught off guard when you were at the door"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have walked that close to the door"

The girl stood up and went out of the guild. That was close though. If I fell down and landed on the girl, my reputation will be ruined!

"So Chris, what quest do you want to do?"

I noticed she wasn't following me, so I turned to her. She was laughing

"Ah! Chris! Hold me! Hold me! Hahaha that's so funny I can't stop laughing"

The girl's mocking me because of that. I don't have a comeback so I told her to shut up.

We then looked for a quest to do.

"Hiromasa, how about this quest?"

The quest she was holding, was for mages. I'm a mage, but...

"Um, Chris, even though I'm a mage, I can't really use advanced magic..."

I didn't really want to be a mage. I only did it because I came up with an idea of using elemental swords. I only learned basic magic, because that's enough to use this weapon

"Aw. The pay is really high here. I wanted to taste this new food here in the guild. It's getting a lot of good reviews. But, it's really expensive."

This guild is turning in to a restaurant, more, and more.

"I have an idea. What if we post something here that we are in need of a mage. Like for example "Mage wanted! Come join our party" Something like that"

"Well... I guess it could work"

As I said, I plan on expanding this to 2 more members.

After posting the form, we decided to just wait in the Guild for someone to show up. Lo and behold, someone came to us, with the paper we posted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I made a mistake when I said that YunYun went out the guild on the previous chapter. What I meant to say that she went out the inn. The Guild and the inn aren't the same. I apologize for that.**

(Hiromasa)

"Um, I saw your post on getting a mage, I-I would like to join."

That was really quick.

"Oh hey, it's the girl who fell down because of this guy"

"Huh?"

"U-u-um, sorry for what happened a while ago. I understand if you don't want to party up with me"

"Uh no, that's Ok. it's mostly my fault anyways"

"Well, then, introduce yourself"

"Um, is that really needed"

"Uh, yeah"

What did she expect? Not introduce herself to us? Maybe she is shy. Like me.

"M-my name is YunYun. I'm an archwizard who will lead the Crimson Demon Clan someday!"

Crimson Demon? I'm so lucky. My luck might be good, but it was never that good. This is amazing.

"Woah! So you're a crimson demon?"

"Yes"

"Um, how old are you?"

"Uh, well I am 14 years old"

Good grief! 14 years old? How can you have a body like that if you're just 14?!

"Hiromasa, why did you need to ask for her age anyway"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I don't want to hurt my reputation so I didn't say I was looking at her body.

"Guessing from a while ago, you sleep here at the same inn we are in?"

"Yes"

"We live in a room which is made for parties. You could just move in with us."

"Um, is it ok?"

"Of course. We are a party after all"

Confirmed. This girl doesn't have friends. That's sad.

"Um, why do you need a mage anyway?"

"We're gonna do this quest that needs an expert mage. The prize money is high so we wanted to do it"

"Actually, Hiromasa, let's not waste any more time. I want that food as soon as possible"

"Food?"

"Ah, you see YunYun. This girl wanted the quest to buy this new special food. And she'll be happy to share it with us"

"You don't have to say the sharing part. I was gonna share it anyways."

The quest was to light candles. But it can't be lighted up easily. You need advance magic to even get one to light up. I don't know why it has such a high price... Maybe because it needed advance magic?

"Looks like every candle has been lighted up. Good job YunYun"

"Eh, it's not that much"

As when we were about to live, I heard a sound from the cave.

Suddenly, a dragon was awoken from its slumber. Lighting the candles made the dragon wake up.

"U-u-u-uh. I'm sorry, I can't take a dragon. But he is awake because of me. Sorry"

"No worries. I'm just gonna take care of it"

"Eh?!" x2

The two were shocked at what I said.

Most dragons' weakness is ice. Fortunately, I have an ice weapon that will surely kill this dragon. The dragon released fire from his mouth, but that isn't a problem. I summoned Water Axe, and spun it to act like a shield. After he was out of breathe, I pulled out Ice Lance to stab it. Because of that, it got paralyzed. I then pulled out another Ice Lance and threw it to the dragon's head. It wasn't a very big dragon so the Lance reached it. The Dragon then collapsed to the ground.

"I know you're powerful, but to do something like that"

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ma-azi-ing!"

YunYun was so surprised on what I did. Soloing a dragon is unheard of. I might be the first one to do it! Combined with my high level and my unique abilities, I can easily kill anything.

"Even as a Crimson Demon, I-I've never seen anything like that"

I may be the only person who uses magic like this. Man, that would be cool. We headed back to the guild to get our reward then explained everything about the dragon. Luna was surprised at what I did so she offered me extra cash.

"Um, I have to go somewhere"

"Huh? Where are you going YunYun?"

"I'm visiting an acquaintance..."

"Oh, we're going to visit a friend too. Let's just meet up here to eat in the Guild."

An acquaintance is a weird way of saying a friend. YunYun went on her way, while I and Chris stayed in the Guild for a while for me to rest a bit.

"Hey, Chris, you haven't really done anything have you?"

"What am I supposed to do anyway? A thief is only useful sometimes. I'll definitely get the time to shine. Just you wait."

"Whatever you say"

We headed to Kazuma's mansion to go there for a while

"Huh?! What do you mean you have party members?! How is that even possible!"

"Well they were searching for a mage, so I said, why not and join them"

As we walked in the house, we saw YunYun and Megumin, while Kazuma, Darkness, and Aqua were at the couche.

"Huh? YunYun, so this is what your "acquaintances" are"

"Oh, Hiromasa, Chris. I see, that you're friends with them as well"

Wasn't expected to see YunYun here. But not gonna lie, when I heard that YunYun is a crimson demon, it reminded me of Megumin.

"So this your so-called party, YunYun"

"Y-yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

I didn't know Megumin was a bully. With that size, I didn't really think she can do anything but do explosion magic.

We didn't stay there for a while. Chris wanted to eat the special food at the Guild already.

It was out of this world! Literally. It's a food from Earth, and it's one of my favorite foods there.

We headed back to the inn so that YunYun could move to the party room.

While YunYun was in her room, preparing, It was just me and Chris. She bought a wine bottle for us to drink.

"..."

"You're surprisingly quiet. What happened?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing"

"Wait, why is this bottle already half? Chris did you drink some of this before coming here."

"Um, yeah"

She drunk a lot of beer. I'm sure she's really drunk right now. I won't be surprised if she will say some weird things.

"Hiromasa, have you experience love...?"

"What's with that question? Well, obviously I have. How about you?"

"Never. Until now..."

Until now? Who is she in love wi- Oh wait... Yeah, that's not possible. Never will that happen. But it has a strong possibility. In my mind right now, I was already thinking of sex.

"Heh? Who is it?"

"Well um"

Before she can say her answer, YunYun finally finished preparing and went to our room

"Um is it really ok for me to be here"

"Yes, you're our party member remember?"

Cliche. I hate them to death. I hate everything about them. They're overused. Seeing one makes me angry. It happened to me just now, because of YunYun.

In other words, I got cockblocked. Cockblocked by a 14-year-old girl.

YunYun used the restroom, which is also in our room. Convenient isn't it

"So Chris, what were you about to say?"

"Never mind that for now. I'll tell you when I want to"

A girl's mood changes over time. It would be very hard for her to say what she was about to say. Also, I'm not dense. I know what she was about to say. I've seen many movies with plots like that. I know where this is going. I'll just wait for her to say it, no problem.

We had a normal dinner back in the Guild then went back to the inn right away.

YunYun fell asleep really easily. Probably because she's really tired.

I was about to sleep myself, then suddenly heard Chris' voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, Hiromasa. Tomorrow, could we get a new dagger? I want to replace this old one. It has no use anymore"

"Fine then. I don't think we'll do anything tomorrow so it should be set."

"Thank you, Hiromasa."

New dagger? Where can we get something like that? Maybe a blacksmith can help me.

The next morning. I was up late, as usual. YunYun and Chris are already sitting at the table here inside the room.

"What took you so long to wake up?"

"You know that I always wake up at a time like this."

"Time like this? I and YunYun already had breakfast"

I slept for that long!? What happened to me?

"Well anyways, you want a new dagger right?"

"Yes. I think I know a way to get a high-quality one"

Getting a high-quality dagger? I'm curious on what she found

After I ate breakfast by myself, Chris then suddenly handed me something

"Here Hiromasa. The Capital is announcing a battle royale. Whoever wins can get any weapon they like! I need you to join and win for me."

Battle royal? That's dangerous. But it's the capital, after all, I'm sure they will put extra measures on it.

"Hey wait, didn't you say you'll get your time to shine? So why n-"

"Ehhhh! I'm a thief, do you honestly think I can fight?"

Well, she's right. She'll only be useful in infiltration. Still, I'll keep her because I believe she will be useful in the future.

"Um, maybe I could be useful"

"YunYun, you're a mage. This is a battle royal. You'll get defeated in the first round. Well, I have no choice then. I'll do it"

We went to the teleporter who will teleport us to the Capital. Honestly, I'm scared. Losing to people here will be embarrassing.

As we were transported to the capital, we saw a lot of people here. I guess they'll be the one I'm fighting.

In the distance, we saw someone familiar

"Ka-Kazuma?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you guys. I decided to participate here also."

"Why? Do you need a new sword?"

"The princess here is my little sister."

"EH!?" x2

Both YunYun and Chris was surprised on what Kazuma said. But for me, I know what he means

"Let me guess. That's not your real sister, and you said to her to call you Onii-san, right?"

"I know we were childhood friends, but I didn't think you know me that well"

I'm someone who investigates someone once I get close to them.

"But that's surprising Kazuma, you got to interact with a Royal Princess."

"Yeah, you're still a lucky bastard. Prepare to get defeated by me"

"I won't be defeated. Have you forgot, I have the highest luck here!"

"Whatever you say"

Even with his high luck stats, skill is better than luck.

After some time, it started. The stage is shaped like an arena so people can watch. Chris and YunYun are gonna watch me fight others. I'll make sure to win.

The princess is also watching. She could be viewed from the top, protected by some guards. When I saw her, my heart skipped a bit. She was beautiful and cute. She was better looking than Chris. The only problem is... Well, she's 12. I'm... 16

The fight begins! If you lose, you're out of the game. If you win, you move on the next person.

I defeated all of them. I have skills ya know. The crowd was really impressed by me, and even I see my party cheering for me. Yeah, this feels great.

It was the final round. I'm positive the next person will be Kazuma. And true to my guess, it is him.

"I'm not surprised you got here"

"I'm also not surprised also at you. Still lucky as ever."

The commentator then spoke.

"The battle will begin, in 3...2...1...Start!"

As with that, I rushed to Kazuma. With my agility, I managed to get to him very fast. With that, I pulled out Lighting Sword to stab him. He managed to dodge it. After that, while I was recovering from the move that I just did, he then used his Tinder move to burn my neck. But I changed my sword into a dagger, then used Water Axe and spun it to destroy his tinder. With him trying all his best from using tinder, and be spinning my axe very fast, made the arena really smokey. He stopped using tinder and pulled out his sword and made a little slice at my face.

"What do you think Hiromasa? I'm now a pro fight-"

Before I let him finish, I rushed into him. I was holding back a little a while ago, but seeing him do that to me a while ago, I'm gonna go full out. I sliced him with my sword multiple times, then turned it into a dagger and sliced him multiple times. I decided to end it with a slice from my axe. I only gave Kazuma scratches, like the opponents, to let them live. Killing an opponent here will cost all of my money

With that, I defeated Kazuma. People were cheering on me all around the arena. This is something I can get used to.

After that, I was summoned to the castle to claim my price

"Congratulations Akiyama Hiromasa. You have won the first ever battle royale here in the Capital. Now, we will hear the prize you want."

"I would like the highest quality dagger that you have"

Oh yes, I didn't forget why I went here in the first place.

"U-um, are you serious? You defeated every people here. Why ask something like that?"

"The prize isn't for me, it's for my fellow friend, who is in need of a dagger"

"U-uh sure, We'll just prepare the dagger for you, please sit here for a while."

I hope they actually give me a proper dagger and not just a half sword.

I was offered to sit in front of the princess. Apparently, the princess requested to talk to me. Her face is so cute!

"You're a great person, you know that?"

"Eh? Why is that?"

"You risked your life just to get something that your friend wants. That's real friendship."

The princess here is locked in so she doesn't have friends. Except for Kazuma. For this shut-in to tell me about friendship, just shows you how smart the princess is even without getting exposed out of the castle...

"Ah, you think so."

"Are you an adventurer, Hiromasa?"

"Well, um, yeah. I even have a party"

"Oh really! That's amazing! Could you tell me about your adventurers?"

"Um, we're fairly new, really, we didn't have that many adventures. I mostly do more of the killing, and the other mostly do the other jobs. For example, me soloing a Minotaur and a Dragon"

I was quite boastful, even back at Earth

"Um, Sir Akiyama Hiromasa, may we look at your Adventurer Card?"

The guards, surprised on what I said, requested to look at my card"

"Woah, no way! This guy is level 71!"

"Isn't that a new record?!"

Oh please, it's not.

"Woah, that amazing Hiromasa! No wonder you could do that!"

"Yes, but still, it's hard work. I'm still looking for a damage dealing party member. Even I can't handle everything by myself."

If you know what I am thinking, then you're absolutely right. The princess might know a great knight that could help me.

"Um, guards, could you step out the door for a moment"

"U-um, Princess Iris, that's not possible"

"Please, I want to talk to these guy in private. Don't worry, I'll shout when he does anything suspicious"

"W-well, as you wish princess" x2

The two guards left the door. I'm sure they're still protecting outside.

"You're probably wondering why I did that"

"Yes, I am."

"So you said you were searching for someone who is a damage dealer, right?"

"Yes"

As you can see, my plan worked, like bread and butter.

"I could join your party"

"Ah, well thank yo-"

I didn't quite catch that. What did she say?

"I'm sorry, what did you say princess?"

She smiled at me and said

"I said, I could join your party"

I did a reality check, I'm not dreaming. I slept 8 hours or more, so I can't be hallucinating. This princess is actually saying that she would join my party

"But, how is that possible?! You're a princess, you can't possibly do things like that!"

"I actually sneak out of the castle a lot of the times to do some other things. I even visited Axel one time."

I don't know how she does that. That's like being a thief!

"I'll gladly take you, but I'm afraid if the news breaks out here, I'll get in trouble"

"Don't worry about that, I'm the princess here. I can just order them not to give you any trouble"

I'm still hesitant about what I should do. This girl is just 12 years old. Can she fight?

"You're wondering if I can fight? Claire teaches me how to fight so you don't need to worry about my skill. Also, I have my own sword, named the Calibur. It's a divine relic that has been past down from my ancestors"

Claire, I guess, is the girl that was protecting her.

"That's not the only thing I worry about. If you're gone, then they will surely know you're missing."

"Well, I have a stunt double. I pay her every time she replaces me"

What the hell? This girl is crazy! I can't believe she will go that far just to go outside and explore the world.

"So what do you say, Hiromasa"

If she says she can handle everything if I get in trouble, and even said she can handle herself also, then I have no problem then.

"Well then sure, if you have no problem with it"

"Right, I just need your location, so I can sneak tonight"

Wow, this girl is already planning to escape tonight.

I said to her my location and everything. She said she'll be wearing a hooded cloak so that she won't be recognized. She then made the guards to come in, because our talk was over. Claire then came in later and handed me the dagger.

"This was the finest dagger we could find. We're really sorry about taking too long"

Don't be sorry, because of you, Iris is now at my party. I should thank her for that.

"Well then, I should be going"

I went outside the castle and saw my two party members.

Chris and YunYun were congratulating me on winning. I also gave her the dagger

"This dagger is really sharp and cool! I didn't know they have a dagger like this"

"Um, Hiromasa, why were you taking so long there"

"They were still searching for the best dagger. They didn't think someone will request something like that."

I didn't say anything about Iris, I'll surprise them when they wake up tomorrow morning.

We spent the day at Kazuma's. I was getting excited. I wanted it to be night time already...

 **Note: The spin-off here isn't canon. Meaning, YunYun hasn't met Iris yet. But, Iris has experience in being a thief. This was the longest part I've ever done. I hope you enjoy it. Also, you're wondering how Kazuma didn't die from that combo. Well, before the match, they gave some buffed potions so that they won't die easily. The potion also contains things like fast heal. Fast heal means that it will heal your wounds very fast.**


	8. Chapter 8

Night time. Everyone is asleep. She can't really go to the inn because the guards are suspicious. After all, she was wearing a hooded cloak. I went to our meeting place, which was the Guild. There she was waiting outside of it

"Oh there you are princess"

"Don't call me princess here, call me Alice. It's a fake name I made"

"Oh, uh sure, Alice"

We headed back to the inn. Luckily, they were still sleeping.

"So, uh, Alice this is your bed"

"When around my party members, introduce me as the princess Iris, ok? I can't hide my real self to them"

"Yeah, well, sure"

I don't know what to do, she's so cute. Her voice was so amazing. I can't help but be shy

"Are you sure you're ok sleeping at that bed?"

"Yes. I want to feel like an adventurer"

When she went to her bed, she immediately fell asleep. She was really tired I guess. I went to sleep also. Well, I thought she was asleep anyways.

When I woke up. YunYun and Chris were still on their bed, but they were looking at me weird.

"Why are the two of you looking at me like that"

I then looked down at my bed. I see Iris sleeping beside me. My eyes widen and jumped out my bed.

"H-hey! Your bed was there, wh-what are you doing?!"

"Huh? Morning Hiromasa. Thank you for the night"

"Hey, don't sound like we did anything"

The girl then looked at me and stuck her tongue out. She was teasing me. I'll be branded as a lolicon at this point.

"Hi-Hi-Hiromasa. I didn't think you were like that!"

"My view on you has definitely changed, I'll be more cautious now"

"Hey, no, le-let me explain. U-uh Iris, explain it to them!"

"Iris? Hey isn't that the name of the princess!? Hiromasa... Did you..."

"Hihi, it was fun teasing you all. As you can see, I am Princess Iris. Hiromasa invited me to join this party"

"You were the one who invited yourself, I just let you."

Chris then said to Iris:

"Wait! That will cause so much trouble princess!"

It will but Iris will be the one to cover for me. I explained to them the situation.

"Ah I see, I see. I almost branded you as a lolicon. Thankfully, the princess was just toying with you"

If Iris went farther with that teasing, I might be dead right now.

"Um, please don't call me Princess. You can just call me Iris, and when we are in public, call me Alice."

Well I guess she introduced herself, even when she told me I'll be the one to do it

"Iris, do you know who Kazuma is?"

"Oh, you mean Onii-sama. Yes I do"

He wasn't joking about the Onii-sama thing. This guy knows no boundaries. I already explained to them Kazuma's personality so I didn't need to explain anything here.

"What kind of things does that man been teaching you"

"Well he tells me about my adventures, and teach me some new words I didn't know exists"

Some new words? If the castle knew about that, Kazuma will surely be executed.

Iris will have the hardest time here. Constantly wearing a hooded cloak here in Axel is torture. It's hot out there, and it rarely rains.

After breakfast, we plan on going to Kazuma's house, just to surprise him with this new party member.

"Nature's Beauty!"

"Hey! Don't make the floor wet you useless goddess! Even though you just got that thing out of your head, I won't hesitate on reminding that to you!"

Man, they're are really loud. I can hear them outside the door. Hearing that, Chris twitched a little.

"Ah Chris, you're here!"

"Hi Darkness"

"Kazuma has been sexually harassing me today!"

That was something new. Even though Kazuma was perverted, he won't do things like that.

"H-hey! Just because I accidentally groped you 2 times this morning, doesn't mean it's sexual harassment!"

"Accidentally?" x3

Megumin, Aqua, and Darkness questioned him when he said accidentally. I'm sure it is accidental.

"I don't think that's accidental. Remember when you stole my panties twice. You were proud of it. You were even spinning my panties in the public."

Welp. Kazuma has definitely changed. He won't do anything scummy like that back then. I guess starting from a new world, means starting another personality.

"Onii-sama... I can't believe you would do things like that..."

"Huh? Hiromasa, who's that? And why does she sound like Iris"

"Cause she is Iris. Did you even listen on what she said. "Onii-sama""

"Onii-sama you pervert"

After saying that, Iris revealed her face to Kazuma, with a disgusted face. Seems like Kazuma didn't say anything about his perverted side to her.

Everybody, except me, Chris, and YunYun, fell into shock.

"U-uh y-your hi-highness, wh-why are you here?!"

Since Darkness is part of the royal family, she'll be concerned about the situations.

"Don't worry Lalatina. I got someone to cover for me while I'm out"

"But that will cause problems if they know what you are doing! Not to mention, the three people you're with will be punished!"

"As I said, don't worry. I'm the princess, I'm sure I can do something if that ever happens"

"B-but, your highness!"

After that Darkness fell silent. With nothing to say, Megumin then followed.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Ah Megumin, it's nice to see you again. I want to be an adventurer, so I joined the party that won the Capital's battle royale"

"Well it's nice that you said that you "joined" and not say that I forced you into this"

"Pfft. You'll get killed easily"

"Have you forgotten, Megumin? I'm stronger than you"

"Say that again!"

I guess everyone has a connection to this princess. Except for Aqua for some reason.

"U-h Iris. Um, you didn't hear anything! E-everything they s-said was a l-lie"

"So you're calling all of us a liar?!"

"H-hold up! You people are not wrong, But seriously hold up!"

"You admitted it already" x3

Kazuma's face is priceless now. Revealing all his perverted side to the princess he loves, made him really go crazy.

After this, Iris views Kazuma in a more different way now.

"Why did you even choose this guy as party member anyways, Iris?"

We were sitting on the coach while Aqua was preparing tea. Most of it was hot water.

"He won the Battle Royale, so he's a really strong person"

"Being strong doesn't mean a great time on a party."

That's true. With someone really strong in a group, doesn't mean it will be fun. Sometimes, poor people have a happier life than rich people do.

"It's not only because he's strong. He told me why he joined the Battle Royale. He said about getting a dagger for someone in his party. I was surprised by what he said. Risking your life for someone that isn't even in your family. I see him as a strong guy who cares about his friends."

Well, that was a lie. Back on Earth, I was a real bitch to most of my friends. I won't sacrifice my life to them. I didn't join the Battle Royale for Chris, but I wanted to show off.

But hearing a princess say that, It made my heart warm.

Kazuma laughed a little bit and said

"This guy is a good person!?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you. You were only angry at me because when we play, I would always destroy you and never gave you a chance to win. You told me I was selfish for that, even though you just suck"

It's true though. I would always destroy him in any game we played. Whether outside or inside.

We continued talking. Kazuma will tell stories to Iris about his adventures, and I would expose him every single time, because most of his stories, has a bit of lying to them. I can tell if it is, after all, I've been friends with this dude for a long time.

After we had lunch at their home, Iris said she wants to do a quest

"How about this Iris?"

"That's too easy, and the pay is very low"

That quest was to kill a giant frog. I was suggesting something easy for her to start, but she already wants to go hardcore.

"How about this?"

"I don't really want to get all slimy."

"Um, I don't think my magic can kill any of them."

It was kill 20 slimes. I agree with Iris, I don't want to get all slimy either. And YunYun said magic doesn't affect this kind of slime.

"Oh, I want this!"

She was pointing at the quest in the very far part of the board.

The quest was kill a gargoyle. It says that the wings of it have been destroyed by previous adventurers, but the gargoyle is still alive.

"Um, Ir- I mean Alice. Don't go ahead of yourself. This thing is a gargoyle. They are really powerful"

"Yeah. I heard they are really annoying to deal with"

"I can kill them, but it's really annoying to do so"

Gargoyles are so annoying to deal with. not only are they fast, but the claw is intimidating. One scratch of it will kill you

"Don't worry! I can kill it with one hit. And even if I get into danger, YunYun can cast some stun magic so that I can get away"

"One hit?!" x3

Killing something that powerful in a single hit is unheard of. But, I'm curious about what she will do

"Alright then, let's take this quest!"

"Have you lost your nerves Hiromasa? Putting her into that situations is dangerous"

"She said she can do it, did she. If she gets in any trouble, then just use electric magic to paralyze the gargoyle"

"What a troublesome guy you are"

We headed to were the monster was. The gargoyle was located on top of a mountain. We saw the gargoyle with his position, like a gargoyle. When it saw us it suddenly rushed towards us. Iris then pulled out the Calibur and destroyed the gargoyle in a single hit.

I don't what happened. A light just emitted from the sword so I can't really tell what happened. We just saw the gargoyle laying down on the ground. Dead.

"Amazing!"

"What just happened?!"

Both of them were surprised, while I was getting jealous that she is more powerful than me

"What's with that face Hiromasa?"

"I was just thinking I need to level up more to be the strongest person in this party"

I want to be strongest here because I'm the leader. I can't be the leader if a 12-year-old is better than me.

Axel is really far away from the mountains, so when we arrived back, it was already night time. Iris said her feet are tired so I needed to carry her back to the Guild. Piggy backing a cute girl is something I never thought will happen to me. I needed to get these thoughts out of my head. I keep telling myself I'm not a lolicon.

While eating, YunYun said something to us.

"Um, Is it ok if I head to the Crimson Demon village? I wanna visit my family again and tell all about my adventures"

"Why won't you just send a letter to them"

"I already did. They said they want to meet all of you"

"Eh... So we are coming?"

"Yes. Is it ok?"

YunYun was putting a face that you can't say no to. Me, Chris, and Iris talked about this, and we agreed on going.

Tomorrow will be a rough day.


	9. Chapter 9

After entering the inn, a rain started. The rain was really loud, and there are even thunders. I guess this is the effect of not raining that much. Iris and YunYun didn't mind the thunder, but I can see that Chris is shaken up a little bit.

I was lying on my bed, can't sleep because on how loud the thunder is. I'm not scared, it's just that loud.

I felt something on my back.

"Uh, Chris, why are you here?"

"I-I'm scared of thunders..."

I won't blame her. It rarely rains here, let alone have a thunder. But, she is right beside me. This is awkward.

"You're fine with this?"

"O-of course not! Why would I even want to be beside you! I just need a little company."

She didn't have to be harsh about it. I remember when she was about to say something when we were alone, but YunYun disrupted it. I'm sure she was about to confess to me because on how the conversation was going.

"By the way, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know, when both of us were drinking and YunYun suddenly went inside the door and you said never mind"

Her face turned to red. I know exactly what she was thinking. I'm not dense after all.

"Don't bring that up now!"

"Oh come on, tell me"

The rain, after that, begins to die down. Meaning there was no thunder anymore.

"Oh look, no thunders anymore. Well I should go back to my bed"

"W-wait!"

"Thank you, Hiromasa"

She then went to her bed and fell asleep. I was petrified about what just happened. First, cockblocked by YunYun, then second, cockblocked by the rain stopping. All my luck has run out.

I decided I'll sleep because if I try to wake her up, she might end up killing me.

The next morning.

"You're finally awake"

As expected, I overslept again

"Um, after breakfast, can we go to my village already?"

YunYun looks like she wants to go already. She's excited I guess.

After eating breakfast, we head to Kazuma's for a bit and told them we are just going to Crimson Demon Village. As usual, Megumin bullied YunYun. We then left so that we can get to the place early.

"Um, I just need to buy something from a magic shop"

"Sure"

We headed to this shady looking shop. I have never seen a shop like this. Maybe because it's really hidden.

"Oh hi, YunYun. Are you here to pick up the magic item?"

"Yes"

She bought an item called ogre repel.S he said there will be enemies like this and she didn't want to run into them. Except that the person who use it, will not be able to use any magic until it's the repel wears off. So if a monster attacked YunYun, she can't do anything.

"Hey, this are new customers! Moi is really surprised for someone to come here"

Someone wearing a mask said that. I feel something wrong about him. Like an evil aura

I looked at Chris. Her dagger was on her hand.

"Hey, why do you have your weapon out?"

She begins to rush to the masked dude. I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her

"Hey what do you think you're doing?! Why are you attacking someone we just met?!"

"That thing is a Demon! I can sense it! Let go of me!"

Demon? What is she saying? I feel its evil aura, but a demon?

"H-he might be a demon, but his not that bad"

"Yes! Moi is a demon, but moi only has one dream! To make a dungeon for people can explore and face moi himself!"

"I don't care what you want! You're still a demon!"

I don't know how to stop this girl, so I pulled her out of the shop.

"What do you think you're doing!? That is a demon right there!"

"That thing hasn't killed anyone before! Could you settle down for a moment!"

"Let me in!"

I'm now convinced that she won't stop. So I pulled out Fire Sword to knock the dagger out. I caught the dagger while it was in the air

"I got you this dagger. I have the right to take it back"

After hearing that, she froze. She probably forgot I got this weapon for her. It was kind of a scummy move for me. I gave it to her, so I shouldn't be able to do anything with it. But, it has to be done.

"I'll keep this dagger for now. You'll get it back once we leave"

"Fine then"

She was pissed at me, but I had to do something for her not to cause trouble.

We went inside the shop after that.

We heard the demon talking to Iris.

"Moi knows who you are! But if moi breaks out, it will surely cause problem"

He knows who Iris is? If it breaks out, it will cause problem? I'm slowly regretting on picking up Iris.

We left the store and headed to the village. I gave Chris her dagger back

"Don't do anything like that again"

"That will never happen. If the demon dies, don't be surprise if I tell you I did it"

What the hell. This girl really hates demon. But why?

"YunYun, how did the devil knew about Iris?"

"That demon is named Vanir. He can see through anything with his all-seeing eye. But he won't do anything scummy, like announcing about Iris"

"I hope so. If that happens, I'll be better of killing myself than getting executed"

"I told you not to worry about that"

Even though Iris said that she will cover for me, I'm still a bit scared. I need to take care Iris more than anyone else.

We saw some monsters, but they were really easy. Even Chris can kill some of them. She really is enjoying her new dagger.

In the forest, we saw this girl, half sitting on the ground

"H-hey! That girl needs help!"

Both, YunYun and Chris ran to the girl

"Please... Help... Me"

"Don't worry, we are here for you!"

I didn't know both of them were really caring people.

"Don't be tricked! That's a tranquility girl!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's a monster that sucks up wondering adventurers. The monster looks like a young girl that is in need for help, but it will kill you! It will make you stay, until you starve to death. It even gives you a food, but it has no nutritional values, so eating it doesn't do anything! It only tastes good, but nothing really happens. After starving to death, it will absorb you to make it even more powerful."

"What's that!? Scary!"

What kind of monster is that? That's scary. I hate things like this! One of my phobias is getting my life gets sucked out of my body!

"That couldn't be true! This girl needs help! We have to help her somewhat"

Iris is a very smart girl who has been taught many things. So I believe her more than this two.

I walked up to the tranquility girl, pulled out my fire sword then stabbed it.

"Alright let's go"

Me and Iris didn't care about it. So we just walked past it. YunYun and Chris was shocked. They looked at me in disgust

"Oh drop it. That clearly is a monster"

"You have no heart"

This girl is stupider than I thought. If I didn't kill it, more people will die because of it.

Nothing really happened after that, except whenever I look at YunYun and Chris, their eyes still turn into ice cold. They are still angry at me for killing the girl.

We eventually found a cave to sleep in. I decided that I should scout the area, because I'm used to not sleep, after all, that's why I died.

"Hiromasa, why are you in this side, when your side is over there beside Chris?"

"You're a princess, I should protect you."

"I said I can take care of myself. You don't need to be here. Rather, you should sleep. We might encounter monsters tomorrow"

"I can't sleep, so why not protect you guys"

"You really are a good person"

She then fell asleep. Well it's true I don't want them getting hurt, but I can't sleep because I'm scared something will sneak up to me and kill me.

I ended up falling asleep beside Iris. My bed was beside Chris, but because I was so tired, I was knocked out.

Iris was the first person to wake up, so, she woke me up and said to get on my side because a problem will arise if they see me beside her. How considerate of her.

Even in a cave, I'm still the last person to wake up. But there was no excuse here, they woke up early because The village is close.

We ran into powerful monsters, but the combination of me, and Iris is a very powerful one. Chris did kill some monsters, but they were weak ones.

"So when exactly are you gonna do something amazing?"

"I told you, I'm a thief. You can order me anything to steal and I'll steal it no problem"

"Then steal Kazuma's money"

"Except for Kazuma"

Wow, he really is a lucky bastard.

"Then you're useless for the time being"

Chris got surprised on what I said. It's true really. At first I just wanted to help her, but I thought a thief would be good to be in a party. I plan on stealing everyone's money, Chris did not agree on that. The only people she steals, are people she hates. Unfortunately, Kazuma is #1.

We arrived at the gates of the Crimson Demon Village. And after that, we went to YunYun's home...


	10. Chapter 10

"Um, excuse me if my parents are weird. They're not really used to me having friends."

Uh, what. Not used on her having friends? She's 14 right? That's sad. What does she do every day if she doesn't have friends to hang out with?

"I'm home!"

"Ah YunYun, you're back! Where are your friends?"

What are these parents thinking? They care about their daughter's friends, more than her

"U-um, here they are."

"Ah! 3 more friends! That's a new record for you YunYun!"

They keep track of friends?! Her parents are weird! I was left speechless on what is happening before my eyes.

"Ah! so you are the so-called leader of this party?"

"U-um, yes!"

"How cute you are! I don't have a problem if you marry YunYun"

"M-mom!"

"N-no thanks..."

Marry YunYun my ass. I don't find anything attractive to this girl, except for her breast. She might be cute, but she's not my type.

"And you must be the thief that hasn't done anything"

"..."

Chris was petrified, mouth open, shocked by what she heard.

"Why would you put that in the letter?!"

"Well, she hasn't done anything, and I need a description from each friend"

I don't know how to feel about that.

"You must be the really strong adventurer, Alice! You should remove your cloak, it's not really needed here"

"I like this cloak, please don't mess with it"

Damn, that was straightforward. After hearing that, they didn't mess with Iris anymore. Thank goodness that YunYun put Alice, and not Iris, in the letter.

Even though we woke up early, and the village was close, it was still really late in the night. Before arriving in the village, we already ate lunch, which we packed.

We still have time exploring the village, so we did.

YunYun introduced us to some artifacts that the Crimson Demons have. We came across a cave-like structure.

"YunYun, what's this?"

"This cave contained a dangerous weapon. It was sealed by magic and was enclosed by ancient words. But the seal was no more after Kazuma broke it"

We were all surprised at what she said. We didn't know Kazuma has been here.

"Come to think of it, Onii-sama also did something to my necklace here that has ancient words"

Kazuma. Breaking seals. With ancient words? Could that ancient word be...

"Ir- Alice, could I take a look at the ancient words on your necklace?"

Iris handed me the necklace and looked at the back

"Ancient words. Really? Isn't this just Japanese?"

"Ja-pa-nese?"

I guess they didn't know what it was. After all, it didn't exist here. But why are there Japanese words in this world? Probably made by a Japanese person.

"Is that a country on Earth?"

"That's ri- Wait, how did you know that?"

"W-well, K-Kazuma tells us things about his world, so..."

Oh yeah. That completely flew over my head. I should really think more before I even say something.

"No wonder Kazuma broke the seal, it's just Japanese."

I'm now curious about this world. Especially because before I went to this world, I was offered to choose an artifact. I chose the infinite mana artifact, which was this hat. If I knew that bringing a Goddess is allowed, I would have done that.

Come to think of it, Chris still looks like Eris no matter how you look at it.

We went back to YunYun's home and went to the dining room. What I saw, almost made me faint

The table is a really long table. It's a table that the rich people use. The table was filled with delicious food. Is it too late on changing my mind to marry YunYun? Nah, even with this foods, I would never fall in love with this girl.

"Welcome new friends of YunYun! Please take a seat!"

"Dad, don't embarrass me!"

Her dad wasn't that buffed out. He was just an average guy. Her mom though is something else.

What is this?! These foods are so delicious!

"Now now, we prepared the rooms. Alice and the thief will be sleeping together. YunYun and Hiromasa will be sleeping together!"

All of us froze. Oh dear God, why is this happening to me? My luck has definitely run out.

"Mom, Dad! Wh-why would you do that!"

"If you marry this guy, you'll have more friends than ever! Isn't that what you want honey. You're already turning red!"

"I-I do want that, but I think you should consider this! Just being friends with this guy is already racking me up some friends!"

"Oh my! Imagine if you marry him!"

"Mom!"

They're serious. Really serious about this. This is torture.

"Don't you dare do anything to YunYun. if you do something to her, you are a lolicon"

Chris told that to me while I was contemplating my life.

"You better not lose your, um, your... Uh, what was that thing that Onii-sama told me?"

"Please don't ever talk to that guy again, he'll just teach you things that you aren't old enough to know"

The word was Virginity. I won't lose something so important to this girl.

After eating, all of us were tired. After going here from Axel, and eating a lot of food, we were really sleepy.

"Well then, let's go to our designated sleep area!"

"Mom, are you really serious about me sleeping with him?"

"Of course I am"

We didn't have a choice, we were sent to the bedroom we needed to go. YunYun's bed was really big, for some reason, so we have space

"Well then, goodnight you two!"

As I said, we were sleepy. We didn't want to sleep on the couch because it's uncomfortable.

"So um, this is my side, and this is yours"

We went to both of the sides of the big bed. This bed is really good. It's even better than the bed we were sleeping at Axel.

"Why are your parents like that YunYun?"

"Huh? Well, I didn't have friends growing up, it was just Megumin. And even still, she was more of a rival than a friend..."

Huh? No friends growing up?! That's insane.

"I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend either."

Wait, why did I say something like that?! That was uncalled for! How did that get out of my mouth?! I was thinking that if you have no friends, then that also means you don't have a lover. Saying that made the atmosphere really weird.

"Wh-why would you say something like that?!"

"Ah sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking"

"Please don't do something like that again"

"Sorry my bad"

Stupid me. Why did that even happen. That's unnecessary

Also why is it so cold? I just have to find the blanket... Huh? What is this round thing on my hand? C-could it be...

"What are you doing Hiromasa!? Why are you sexually harassing me?!"

"U-u-u-u-u-uh let me explain! I was searching for a blanket when I accidentally grabbed your butt!"

"Don't makeup excuses like that! You could have just turned to find it!"

"Uh, well I don't want to"

I was pretending that I wasn't beside YunYun, so I didn't want to look at her. It's a stupid reason, but I didn't think she was that close to me!

"Jeez. Be careful next time"

"Yeah, sorry. Also, where's the blanket anyway? It's really cold here"

We both looked for it, only to find out, it wasn't in the bed, it wasn't even in her room.

"Do you sleep here without any sort of protection to the cold?"

"No. I always have a blanket here"

Then suddenly, her Mom opened the door

"The blanket is in my room. I heard both of you talking while passing by. I won't give it to you."

"Huh? Why? It's so cold here"

"I did it so that both of you need to cuddle to make each other warm. Well anyways, goodnight both of you."

Her mom then went outside the room. What is she thinking?! I'm not gonna do that to YunYun! Not only is that weird, but her breast will surely suffocate me to death!

"Let's just used magic to make it hotter"

"But wouldn't that deplete our mana?"

Well no, the divine relic I have can make my mana infinite, but sleeping with my hat will surely be uncomfortable

"Don't worry, I got it covered"

The handle of my fire axe isn't hot so I can hold it. I just put my axe in a tiny little vase that YunYun has in her room. With that emitting warm air, we finally fell asleep

Surprisingly, I wasn't the last to wake up. I woke up, but YunYun is still asleep. But, I found why I was the one who woke up first when I opened my eyes. Me and YunYun was really close to each other. Our face was just inches away from touching. That means, her breast was touching me, and that soft feeling woke me up. I don't like YunYun. I don't have the hots for her. So I immediately stood up after I opened my eyes. I told to myself:

"If I'm gonna stay here another night, might as well just return to Axel"


	11. Chapter 11

After standing up, I woke up and went outside. Chris and Iris is already awake

"So how was the night?"

"Huh? Why do you ask? Surprisingly, it was comfortable"

"Was it fun to put your face in YunYun's breasts?"

"Don't joke about things like that. I might believe it actually happened"

"Last night, I and Iris went to your room. We saw that your face was up against YunYun's breasts. What were you doing?"

"Uh, I was sleeping at that time! I didn't even know what happened!"

That happened?! But when I woke up, my face was in front of YunYun's face, not her breasts. Did I really move that much?

"I guess so. You always move whenever you sleep"

How does Iris know that I move when sleeping? She shouldn't sleep that late or she will get sick!

"Good Morning..."

YunYun finally woke up

"YunYun, do you know wha-"

I quickly covered Chris' mouth who was about to say what happened. If she says that, YunYun might bring up what happened before we went to sleep.

"You're really up late today. What happened?"

"Well, Hiromasa was sexually harassing me all night"

"EH!?"

"Pervert"

Both Chris and Iris were surprised on what YunYun said.

"Didn't I only grabbed your butt when we were about to sleep! And that was accidental!"

"Well, all night you were doing weird things to me. But you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up because you might get mad at me and not be friends with me anymore"

"What kind of logic is that!?"

This girl is really scared of losing friends. I wouldn't mind if she woke me up.

"Well, I guess we know something new about Hiromasa today! He's a pervert when he is asleep!"

"Please don't spread that around, I won't get laid if everybody knows that"

I wasn't like that back on Earth. What exactly happened to me when I went to this world? YunYun confirmed that I didn't have sex with her, she only said that I touched her...

Before we left, we went outside the town for a while. There were high mountains outside of it.

"This is a really nice view of the village!"

"Yes. I always come here to plan on how to get friends! This is also the spot where I tried summoning a devil to be my friend..."

Now that's something. That is beyond loneliness. That's depression right there.

We were sitting on the mountain, enjoying the view. But something was wrong. I felt like there was someone watching us. I turned my back, and a monster jumped from behind the trees and it was heading for Iris.

"Watch out!"

I pulled out Electric axe to slice the monster up. But it didn't really kill him, only a slice. The monster was weird. It was standing upright like a human. It is wearing a mask on his face. Its body was full of fur. It has really sharp claws. One swipe from that claw, it's game over.

"Damn. I was close"

It talks?! A monster that can talk?

"What is that?"

"Next time, I'll get that divine relic!"

It then went off and ran to the distance. What did that thing mean about getting the divine relic? It was headed for Iris, and she has a divine relic herself. Well, that also includes me

"Weird Monster. How can it talk? And why was it after Iris?"

"It's because of that"

I pointed to the relic that Iris has. We don't know what to do now so we headed back to the village.

YunYun said that her parents always wake up late. So, YunYun was the one who prepared breakfast and lunch. They wake up late now because YunYun isn't always around so they don't have someone to take care anymore. But while we were eating lunch, her mom woke up

"Ah! You guys are already eating lunch! So YunYun, did something happen to both of you two?"

"U-uh no mom..."

"Really? Hiromasa, I can actually view someone's dreams"

Woah. That's like the succubus service in Axel! Although I don't think she can manipulate dreams.

"You were dreaming something hot that night!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were dreaming about YunYun!"

Shit. I remember everything now. I forgot about that dream. It was a dream about her. I can't seem to control my dream, so I let it slide. I completely forgot that

"Well, I'll just go to the shower"

With that, her mom left

"Unbelievable"

"Who are you even?"

"..."

Everyone was so disappointed with me. YunYun was still in utter shock. The 2 of them kept on talking shit to me.

"You don't deserve this food..."

"Eh?"

YunYun then grabbed my food and put it on her plate. With that, I have nothing to eat. Thankfully, I've already eaten a lot of my food, so I wasn't starving. After that, we heard a scream outside.

"Ahhhh!"

"That scream is annoying"

"What do you mean it's annoying?! Someone's in danger! We need to save them!"

"How do you know that's a real scream and not someone just asking for attention?"

"I grew up having no friends and having no attention, so I know if someone is begging for attention or in need of help"

Well that's true I guess

We went to the source of the scream. It came from the gates of the village. What we saw there was the monster earlier.

"Oi, monster, what do you think you're doing?"

I thought it would be funny to question it, after all, it can talk right. Not clearly, but still can.

"You. A holder of the Divine relic... Give it to me!"

It was pointing at Iris. It still wants that artifact

"Who are you?"

"I, Riku, as an order of the daughter of the demon king, we must get the divine relics assigned to us."

Order of the daughter of the demon king...?We? What does it mean by we?

"Us group must find the specific relics to make the ultimate skill. We are the Daughter's Apprentices! And we seek the things we need!"

I've heard of the Demon King Generals. They are powerful companions of the Demon King. I've also heard that the Demon King has a daughter. But I didn't expect the daughter to have her own generals!

Everyone was confused on what it said. Apparently, this is the first time they showed up.

"Divine relic, you have it. The relic I search is with you..."

It pointed at Iris. Iris said she has a relic that Kazuma activated, so that must be what he was searching

"Oi, you can't just take something like that. If you want it, then fight us!"

"Hi-Hiromasa! That thing said it was connected to the Demon King! Can we even kill someone like that?"

"With Iris, me, and YunYun, we are unstoppable! Come on let's do this!"

"F-Finally, I get to kill something related to the Demon King!"

"Don't get too excited Alice"

"Um, can we really do this?"

"Of course we can! Come on YunYun, I thought you were a powerful wizard"

"Well... If you say so... Pervert"

"Hey, are you gonna start calling me that now?!"

The other Crimson Demons didn't seem to mind. When they saw that we were the cause on why they were being attacked, they let us do the dirty work...


	12. Chapter 12

The monster, Riku, then started rushing towards us. For me, I pulled out my fire sword because the monster has lots of furs. Iris pulled out her Calibur. YunYun will cast powerful magic spells on the back. I don't think this single monster can stop us. Again, that thief is just standing there, not doing anything. She's just looking at us with both of her hands touching together, like a hand you do when you pray.

I tried to slice the monster with my sword, but he dodged it. After that, he kicked me in the stomach and pushed me over. That really hurts. This thing is more powerful than I thought. Iris then tried to the same thing I did, but the monster dodged it again. After what happened to me, I knew what's going to happen. I shouted to YunYun to do a spell. If Iris gets hit, it's game over. YunYun then casts Light of Saber to knock the monster away from Iris.

That was close.

The monster then sprinted to Iris. I guess it remembered its original plan. Because of that kick in the stomach, I was paralyzed on the ground, so I wasn't able to do anything.

"YunYun! Cast another spell to the monster!"

"Yes!"

She then cast some sort of fireball. It was really fast. But when the fireball approached the monster, it got destroyed.

How is that even possible?! He just touched the fire and it disappeared! What do I do know?!

"Chris, do something!"

"U-u-uh I can't! If you can't kill it, how can I?!"

I was able to talk to them because of how powerful YunYun's light of saber was. The monster was knocked really far away, but it didn't die. What kind of monster is this?! Its defense is something else!

Iris then attempted to stab the monster, but it did a spin move to avoid it. After he dodged it, it scratched Iris in the cheek

"I-Iris!"

I didn't even care anymore if I called her that. I'll just make up an excuse. Her cloak is still with her which was impressive.

I was angry. This heartless monster just did that to a cute girl without hesitation. I regained every strength I had and stood up. I went to the monster with speed I didn't know I had. So this is what they call adrenaline. Back on Earth, I practiced on my agility because on me being an athlete, but this speed was in a whole different level. An adrenaline rush is amazing

I pulled out electric dagger and did some combos to the monster. But, this thing is not Kazuma, so it stopped my dagger then scratched the top of my face. I then pulled out Fire Axe to slice him up. The elemental weapons are solid materials. It isn't like fireball which is just an energy. So, my weapons won't disappear like what happened to YunYun's

I manage to hit him, but it wasn't enough. After that, he then countered my attack right after I hit him. I almost got hit but suddenly, Iris stabbed the monster with her Calibur. I was surprised she still has the power to fight a little after what happened.

With that, the monster then collapsed then disintegrate. If I remember correctly, her sword was divine, meaning it has holy powers. That also means this monster was either an undead or a devil.

Right after the monster disappeared, Iris collapsed to the ground. YunYun and the useless thief went over to her.

"Ir- Alice, are you ok?!"

"Yes. It's just my first time feeling pain so I didn't know how to react to it."

This is all my fault. No, the blame is on Chris. All of this would be prevented if this good for nothing bandwagoning thief just did something.

We went to some sort of hospital here in the village. It's more like a nurse's office than a hospital.

It was hard putting the bandage in because we can't reveal her true identity, but they didn't seem to know who Iris was so it was fine.

"The wound isn't that bad, but she should take a break from fighting for a little bit"

I don't know what to do know. I'm so mad at Chris. After hearing what the nurse said, I said

"Let's head back now"

It seems like you can teleport to Axel from the Crimson Demon Village, so we didn't have to do any traveling anymore.

"What's with you? You seem down? We just defeated someone who is part of the Demon King! You should be more proud."

What do you mean we?!

We finally arrived at Axel. We went to the inn to take a rest. I and Chris were sitting on the table while YunYun was taking care of Iris.

"Seriously, don't be down. Iris might be wounded, but come on, cheer up"

This girl is now pissing me off even more. I couldn't hold myself anymore. I stood up and said:

"This whole situation could have been prevented if you actually did something, you useless human!"

Chris then stood up after hearing what I said

"What do you mean useless?! I can't do anything in that situation!"

"Can't do anything?! You should have joined us when we were fighting! You might be a thief but that doesn't excuse you from fighting! Use bind on it or do something! Even if it fails, at least you actually did something and not just stand around doing nothing!"

"Who do you think you are?! I know more about on being a thief than you!

Iris and YunYun were watching us argue even more

"I can't do any fighting because of this class! I thought I already told you multiple times already!"

"That's right you can't! Picking you up was the biggest mistake I ever did in my entire life! I don't know what I was thinking when I did that! If only I copied what Kazuma did with Aqua, then my life would be so much better and Eris is the one standing here in front of me and not some bandwagoning bitch who can't do anything but stand and watch while we suffer to protect the people! If I knew you were this useless when I picked you up, then I should have traded you with a better partner!"

That's right, I reached my point. This girl can't do anything. I would gladly trade her for someone more useful. I also did mention about Kazuma taking Aqua even though I'm sure she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

She then slammed her Adventurer Card to the table

I looked at it, and couldn't believe my eyes

It says:

Name: Eris

Race: Goddess

I looked at it for a while then Eris said

"I should have sent you to heaven. I've been trying my best to give you fortune and this is how you treat me..."

She then left, taking her adventurer card with her.

My eyes didn't lie to me. It really says her real name is Eris and her race as a Goddess.

Everything fell into pieces. Why she looks like Eris, sounds like Eris, talks like Eris, and has knowledge about the Earth. I don't know how to react anymore. Saying that to a goddess is needs to be a crime.

"Um, Hiromasa, I didn't understand what happened at the last part. What does she mean by heaven and fortune?"

Looks like Iris can't read the situation. She's just 12 after all.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..."

What am I gonna do now? After saying that to her, I don't know if she'll come back...

"YunYun, do you know any good archpriest?"

"Huh? No. Aqua is the only one I know who is an archpriest"

"Wait, don't tell me you'll replace her like that!"

I don't think Iris understands anything. Actually, I don't know if anyone will understand any of this. This is too much to take in.

The time was around 4:30 pm. We still have some time to do before we needed to go to bed.

"Why don't we head at Onii-sama's place?"

"I'm sure Eris is there..."

"Huh? Eris?"

"No, uh, never mind that"

"Seriously, what did you saw in her adventurer card"

I didn't want to answer. I didn't understand everything that happened

It was a silent dinner for us. I didn't even eat that much.

While sleeping on my bed, totally miserable, Iris then talked to me

"I don't know what happened, but you should talk to her"

"I don't think that will be possible..."

"So you're just gonna give up?"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Then you must be a horrible person"

Her voice wasn't that cute voice she always does. It was a low pitch voice. She's probably angry at me

"I joined your party for two reasons. First, I wanted to be an adventurer. Second, it's because of you. I felt safe if I'm with you, with some exception. I want the old Hiromasa back."

That warms my heart. I do want to say something to Eris, but after that, I don't know how to. And she's probably at Kazuma's, so there are already more people supporting her. Ugh, I feel like this is some kind of love quarrel.

Then, Iris laid down beside me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Onii-sama said if I'm beside another person, it will warm their heart."

"That's true and all, but don't just do that to random people"

"Of course. Also, I'm sleeping with you"

"Not a good idea"

"I'm not gonna go to my bed until your mind is back"

"Well, I have no choice. Fine, do whatever you want"

This is wrong on so many levels, but, her lying beside me was a great feeling. I fell asleep in an instant

"Good Morning Onii-san!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I though on calling you Onii-san so that your brain will recover"

"I don't even have a problem in my head"

"Then, talk with Chris"

"No"

"Then I'll keep calling you that"

YunYun was already up and seems to be weirded out on what Iris was saying. We then headed to the guild to eat breakfast

"Hmmm, Onii-san, what should we do now?"

"Find an archpriest"

Again, I don't know how to talk to Eris after that. If I just forget everything about her, then everything will be ok. Right?"


	13. Chapter 13

After the incident with Eris, I put out a notice in the guild board. It reads:

"In a search for an archpriest. If interested, approach someone who is wearing a white coat and a white hat".

I doubt that there will be an archpriest here in Axel.

"Exterion!"

"H-hey wait! Don't do that!"

Iris was about to cast something on her sword that will not only destroy the paper but also the board itself.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, I don't want a new member, so I wanted to destroy that paper"

"If you're gonna destroy it, then use your hands!"

We were waiting in the guild for someone to come by. Iris keeps telling me to change my mind, but really, what can I do?

Someone then eventually came to us

"I heard that you were looking for an archpriest?"

"Yes we are"

The archpriest was this woman, just around my age.

"Oh well, I was thinking on joining"

"Ah well, then"

"Don't join"

"Huh?"

Iris then started to speak. She then stood up from her chair and went to the girl

"If you join this party, then disaster will come to you. You'll suffer and will regret it here. You'll lose your mind because of me if you joined here"

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?!"

Iris was putting the Calibur on the girl's neck. This is like a threat.

"U-uh, yes, I'll leave now!"

She then ran and went out of the guild

"You're insane! Do you even know what you did?! That was a threat!"

"Don't worry Onii-san, I'm sure she won't tell anybody"

"That's what you think!"

Not only will it hurt her reputation, but that will also hurt mine, and YunYun's.

Iris keeps on making threats to archpriests that approaches us. After half a day, I finally gave up on her.

"You win alright, you win. If you keep doing that, then no one will join us."

"Yay! Let's get Chris back"

Is it just me or is Iris acting more like a child now?

"Iris, do you know an archpriest?"

"We have an archpriest in the castle"

That's not gonna work. Iris then handed me a quest

"Onii-san, this says that an archpriest was kidnapped!"

"Huh? That's perfect! If we save her, then we get to keep her right?"

"Yes. It says here that a castle needs to be infiltrated. Ah! A thief might work! If only we know a thief..."

"You can't trick me"

"Um, Hiromasa, here's a quest that you might like"

YunYun gave me a paper. It reads:

"Prove yourself! You can prove your worth on killing these monsters! As a price, you'll get an archpriest, which is me!"

This is so convenient!

"Onii-sama, as a princess, I forbid you on taking that quest!"

"Oi, oi. You're too noisy, people might hear us"

Kill some monsters and get an archpriest? That's cheap!

It says to head in a castle that's very far from Axel.

"Wait, this castle looks like an undead's castle! How can am archpriest live here?!"

It was really shady. The castle creeps me out for some reason. Something has to be wrong, but I want that archpriest so we ended up going in.

"Onii-san, I'm a bit scared."

"Oh come on, I thought you wanted to be an adventurer"

Actually, I'm more scared than Iris herself. I'm literally shaking from fear! This castle is scary!

After walking for a bit, we were attacked by some skeletons. I thought this castle is owned by an archpriest?! Why are there skeletons here?! Not only that, but there were ghosts that were roaming around the castle! We can't damage them so we just ran.

"Why are there so many undead here?! That's not even possible!"

We were completely lost inside the castle. We took a rest for a minute.

"Onii-sama, I disagree when you said picking up Chris was your biggest mistake. I think going here is the biggest mistake!"

"Yeah, Hiromasa. If we didn't go inside here, this wouldn't happen"

"Don't blame! You were the who gave this quest anyways!"

This castle was really big. It looks smaller when viewed outside. We found this big door. It looks like we made it.

We tried to open the door but it won't budge.

"Did we come here only to see a useless door?!"

After that, the door started to open

"Ah sorry, for the door! Come in, come in"

What I saw inside, almost made my heart stopped.

She was standing in front of us, behind her was a throne. The throne is in the air, being held by piles of bones... What did I get in to?!

All of us were speechless at what we were seeing.

"Congratulations for finishing my trial! And... Why are your faces like that?"

"Why? WHY?! We went through this castle getting chased by ghosts and skeletons! This is such a big castle that we lost our track multiple times! When we entered here, we just saw you with a pile of bones! Also, what are you wearing?! That isn't something an archpriest would wear!"

She smiled at us and said

"Amusing. Really amusing. The three of you weren't affected by my spell!"

"Spell?" x3

"All of these bones are dead people! This has been my work for my whole life! Normally, I will cast a spell on people who were near my castle so that they don't see this scary castle, but a fun place to hang out with! With that trick, I killed a lot of people and gained energy by doing so! After some time, I started putting quests all around the world for people who are in search of an archpriest. After they get past this door, I will try to make them my friends, and when they lowered they guard, I'll kill them and suck their energy out!"

We were incredibly lucky. If that spell affected us, then we'll be dead right now. Like Eris, I have a really high luck stats. If I were to rank the luckiest person I know, then Eris is #1, Kazuma is #2, and I'm #3.

"So you're not an archpriest?"

"No. But I can heal the undead"

Heal the undead? Is that possible

"Enough talk, I can't let you go away after hearing what I said. If that gets out in the public, then that will be no fun."

"You're sick"

YunYun seems to be disgusted by the idea of that. She probably hates demon too like Eris, but only demons that did something wrong

"Premonition of Death!"

"Sacred Lightning Blare!"

The demon was trying to cast Premonition of Death to me, but Iris interrupted it by using some holy technique.

The entire room then suddenly turned to white.

"That thing... Isn't that?"

"Now that you know who I am, I need to kill you now"

"N-no wait! How?! Only a Belzerg knows that ability!"

"My name is Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris! And you demon shouldn't exist in this world!"

"H-how?!"

Iris then suddenly uses another holy spell

"Sacred Explode!"

"Ahhhhh!"

After that, the demon disappeared along with the castle

"Phew, that's my second time killing a demon!"

"B-Belzerg S-Stylish S-sword Iris, HAHAHA what kind of name is that!?"

I'm serious, what kind of name is that?! Who puts the word Stylish and Sword in a name?!

"Neh, Onii-san don't laugh at my name!"

We headed back in Axel. We didn't realize it was night time. I guess we were lost inside that castle for a long time.

"So Hiromasa, what are you gonna do now"

"Find an archpriest"

"Onii-san, haven't you learn anything?"

Actually, I have no idea what to do. I'm not gonna find another archpriest again after that. That experience was traumatizing. We ate our dinner then headed to the inn.

I was trying to sleep on my bed when Iris talked to me

"Onii-san, could you please just talk to Chris?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I don't know how to"

"You forgot how to talk?"

"No, it's not like that. After what just occurred, I have no idea how to approach her."

"Onii-san, I know you are reasonable when it comes to talking, and Chris is an understanding person. I don't think it will make the situation much worse. Come on, let's head to Kazuma's tomorrow"

"Uh, well, but"

"I believe you'll make the right choice"

Iris then went to her bed.

Now, I don't have a choice. After Iris said that to me, I don't know if I can refuse to talk to her anymore... Well, it won't hurt to try...


	14. Chapter 14

Next morning.

"Onii-san, let's go to Onii-sama's place!"

"U-uh, let me prepare myself! I'm still a little nervous"

Confronting Eris after that, of course, I need to prepare a little.

"What do you mean prepare yourself, Hiromasa?"

"I still don't know what to say"

We ate breakfast, then I suggested doing a quest

"No"

"Huh? What do you mean no Ir- Alice"

"You said yesterday that we are going to Onii-sama's place"

"Yes we are, but not now"

"You're just making an excuse to not go there"

"I-I'm not!"

Well, I was, kind of.

"So what exactly is your plan now?

"Quest"

"No"

Iris doesn't want me to take on anything. She only wants me to go to the mansion. I don't have a choice, Iris keeps saying that she'll destroy everything if I take on a quest.

"Fine, fine. We're going to the mansion"

"Yay!"

"But first, let's go the inn"

I wanted to think what I'm about to say before I go there

"Hiromasa, don't you think you're overthinking this? You're clearly the one who made a mistake, isn't a simple apology will work?"

"Uh, well, I've never apologized in my entire life"

That's not really true. Of course, I have. But apologizing to a goddess is scary.

"Don't make an excuse like that"

"Onii-san, within a minute, we'll go already"

"W-wait, I'm still not ready!"

I was getting pressured by Iris. After exactly a minute, Iris dragged me outside of the inn

"Coward"

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"How much of a coward are you?"

"What do you mean?! Alright, I'll go already, to prove to you I'm not like that"

I was always the person to prove something if it is wrong. Back on earth, people think that the earth is flat. I keep giving proofs, but they classify it as fake. That made me angry, and want to keep going.

Getting called as a coward, was something I can't accept

As I opened the door to the mansion

"Hey, Kazuma! We came here to visit!"

I was so nervous that I tripped on my own foot

Both YunYun and Iris were laughing at me

"Keep laughing, and I'll destroy you both with my words"

"Yeah, sure"

They kept laughing while I was trying to stand up

"You!"

Darkness suddenly ran to me and grabbed my shirt

"What did you do to Chris?!"

Oh, this is gonna be rough

"I'm sure Chris over there already explained to you what happened"

"What kind of human are you to do such a thing?!"

"Would you please let go of my shirt so I can talk properly?"

"Ah, so this is the guy that made Chris cry! Hmph, you really are something are you"

God damn you Kazuma. You're making everything worse

"Making a girl cry is the last thing you should do"

Megumin seems to also know the situation. Aqua was beside Chris, talking to her.

"Apologize to her now!"

"I was just about to do that. That's why I came here"

Well, here goes nothing

"Chris, I apologize"

"..."

"That's it?"

"Huh? Isn't that how you apologize?"

Everyone's eyes turned to disbelief. This is how you apologize! What else should I tell her?! Should I tell her, I'm sorry that I said that to you and you're not useless? What am I suppose to say?

"At least put some emotion into it. Also, say some other things. I simple apology doesn't work here."

"Huh? There is simple and complex when it comes to an apology?"

What does YunYun mean by that?!

"Just speak from the heart"

"U-uh, sure"

"Oh wait, you don't have a heart"

"What do you mean I don't have one!?"

"Just apologize already..."

Well, second attempt on apologizing. I was avoiding being cringy, but really, I can't do anything now.

"Chris you might be a useless thief that really didn't do anything to the party..."

Chris, or Eris, covered her ears

"What kind of apology is that?!"

"Oi, I'm not finished yet"

I continued

"You might be a useless thief, but do you have any idea why I kept you in my party? Well, that's because I believe you'll do something useful when the time comes. After getting YunYun as a party member, then it would be common sense to ditch you because you're pretty much useless. But I didn't. I knew that you will shine someday. I was just playing with you when I keep pressuring you on doing something. That argument the past day was a mistake. I felt like I wasn't the one talking."

Eris slowly put her hands down, which was covering her ears

"You're a really important member. Without you, then how would I attract YunYun and Iris to the party? Yes, you haven't done anything, but you make me smile whenever you're around. So please, forgive me..."

That's it. The best apology I ever did. I don't know how to continue after that

"See? I believed in you"

Eris then suddenly went towards me and hugged me

"I-I'm sorry too for being useless! Please let me join your party again! I don't want to be separated with you ever again! I promise that I'll be more useful now!

Eris was crying while saying that. And also while hugging me. What is this? Getting hugged by a goddess is something else.

"Well then, I guess everything is fine now"

"Huh?! You don't want to be separated by that man?!"

"Shut up, Kazuma, that's a real man right there"

I guess everything is fine now.

"By the way Hiromasa, what took you so long to come here?"

"Uh... well... you... see... um"

I've been caught! I can't tell them I was in a searching for another member!

"Onii-san right here was searching for an archpriest yesterday. He ended up facing a demon."

Everyone was surprised, even Eris

"W-w-wait! You were already planning on replacing her that fast?!"

"I take that back. This guy is not a man"

"Why would you go that far to find another party when you could have just gone here and get Chris back"

"H-h-h-h-hold on! That's not the real problem here! Why did Iris call you Onii-san?!"

Kazuma has a problem of his own. I was thinking of making an excuse, but Iris told the truth already

"W-wait... So you were planning on replacing me?"

"Not really. I didn't want this confrontation to happen because I didn't know what to say, so I was avoiding it."

"But, I'm here now. Will you still replace me?"

"No. As I said, the only reason I was finding an archpriest, was to not have to confront you. I wasn't really replacing you. If you went to the inn and said you want to come back, then I'll gladly remove that priest out of the party"

"But, you said that a thief would be useless in a party"

"I didn't fully said that. I said that you'll be useful someday"

She then hugged me again and said

"Neh! I don't want to be useful someday! I want to be useful now! I'll convert to an archpriest so that I won't be useless!"

"H-hey! Don't do that! I'll remove you from the party if you will convert your class!"

"I want to be useful to you!"

"But, wouldn't that make you unhappy?"

"If you're happy, then I'm happy"

That was deep. That's the first time someone ever said that to me. Even my family hasn't said that to me...

"Well, it's up to you..."

"Then no worries, I'll gladly convert into an archpriest"

Looks like everything is back to normal. Eris as an archpriest would be great

"Actually, how will you even convert into an archpriest? Aren't you a Goddess? That means Luna will see your Card"

I whispered that to her

"Luna is someone you can trust. I'm sure telling her won't do anything"

"W-well I guess"

That is a really high risk. If that breaks out, Eris' life would be chaos!

"It's almost lunchtime, Hiromasa."

"Ah right"

"You should join us! After all, it's a reunion of two partners"

"Ah, thank you"

"N-no wait, Iris, why did you call him Onii-san?!"

"Drop that"

"No, I won't!"

It was a fun time staying there. While eating, Kazuma keeps asking Iris about the Onii-san thing. It was annoying really. Thank god Darkness stopped him

After staying in Kazuma's for a bit, we went to the guild so that Eris can change her class

"Could you convert my class, please. I want it to be an archpriest"

"Ah, sure... W-wait! Why does this say?!"

Eris then quickly covered Luna's mouth and said

"Ah well as you can see in my card that I'm the goddess Eris. I want to keep it a secret so please don't spread it around. I showed you my card because I trust you that you won't say anything. You won't betray someone right?"

"U-u-u-um"

"Right?"

"Y-yes. I-I'll just change y-your class"

Luna was still shaking while walking to the blue orb

"H-here."

"Thank you, Luna"

We then went outside the guild

"Seriously, what's with Chris' adventurer card?"

"I'll explain it to you when we get home"

"Um, could we please go to the clothes shop. I want to buy something"

"Uh sure."

What did she want to buy? She doesn't need new clothes

"Um, Hiromasa. Does this skirt look good on me?"

"Why am I the one you're asking? Anything here looks good on you"

"Oh shut up!"

Why did she shout? It's true though. Everything here looks good on her. I think

"Well, I'm glad you finally changed your bottom. Wearing a girly top while wearing that kind of shorts is ugly."

She was wearing her new skirt. I didn't like her bottom before because pairing up shorts like that, with her top, looks really ugly.

After that, we went back to the guild to eat dinner. Eris was taking a long time picking here new skirt so it was already night time

"Onii-san, you've been staring at Chris for a while now"

"Well, I just miss her being around"

"Don't make me blush idiot! Also, why is Iris calling you Onii-san? Did something happen"

"Well, I wanted to call him that so he'll go to the mansion. And it worked!"

"How does that work? Calling me that doesn't do anything. But, it does make my heart warm, so please continue to call me that"

"Why?"

"Like Kazuma, I always wanted to have a little sister."

"I can't do anything about it now. I've called you onii-san more than I called Hiromasa. So I'm used to it already."

"Perfect!"

Having Iris call me onii-san is amazing! Every time she calls me that, it makes me happy. After eating dinner, we went back to our inn

"So, Hiromasa, I thought you were going to tell us about Chris' card"

"Yes, yes"

I guess they're really excited about it. I'll let Eris explain

"Here's my adventurer card"

"..."

"Huh?!" x2

"You can't make a fake adventurer card so that card is real"

"G-g-g-g-g-g-goddess?! E-e-e-e-e-eris?!"

Both of them were surprised at what they saw

"S-see Onii-san! You're lucky that I convinced you to talk to Eris-sama!"

"G-good job Iris! If you didn't convince this guy to talk to her, then we would have lost Eris-sama!"

"Um, I appreciate it if you don't put sama in my name. But in public, you should call me Chris"

"Y-yes!"

"Oi, don't be too nervous. Just treat her like you always do"

After a bit of talk, we found out about Eris being an ex-goddess, and her fake body Chris. We eventually got tired and went to bed.

It was late at the night. Eris then laid beside me on the bed

"Why are you here? There's no thunder anymore. Actually, it's a peaceful night out there."

"Um, well"

Oh, I get it now. The night is beautiful, the stars are perfect, and the moon is really shiny. I'm pretty sure I know what this girl will say

"Remember that thing that I wanted to told you, but I said never mind?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um, how can I say this?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

She then went closer to me, put her head on my shoulders, and said:

"I-I-I l-love y-you..."

That's it, a perfect confession. It's so perfect, I don't even know how to respond

"W-well, what's your answer?"

"U-um this is a bit sudden"

"I understand"

Actually, it was not that sudden. I knew what she was going to say, but I didn't know how to react after that. Then, she started to get up

"W-wait"

"Huh?"

"I feel the same way"

It wasn't a lie. But, I wasn't crazy for her. My feelings are really complicated. But, I'm sure I like her

"Then, can I sleep beside you?"

"I-It's ok"

She fell asleep in an instant. I remembered the thing that happened in the Crimson Demon Village. I hope that doesn't happen again. Her head was on top of my shoulders, so I'm obligated not to move. But, with Eris beside me, I couldn't care less. My feelings are now clear. I love this girl.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wake up already"

I was woken up by Eris, who was still beside me. I guess she only woke up.

"Onii-san, could you explain why the both of you were sleeping together?"

"Eris explain"

"W-well, I confessed to him last night…."

"Huh?!"

Both of them were surprised by what they heard. I can't believe the two didn't notice about her liking me. Eris then explained to them what happened. Seriously, they didn't know?

While we were eating breakfast, Eris said that she'll buy a staff.

"Hiromasa, could you explain a bit more about what happened while you were sleeping with Er- Chris?"

"Why?"

"Well, I feel like she is hiding something. Actually, while we were sleeping together back in the Crimson Demon Village, you did sexually harass me right?"

"U-uh well I don't think I did anything to her"

I completely forgot about that. She didn't mention anything about that so I doubt that I did something weird to her

With that, Eris came back with her new staff

"How's this?"

What the hell? It looks like shit! Why did she even pick that?

"This was the most expensive one in the store, and it's also the most powerful"

You have got to be kidding me. That piece of garbage is the most expensive one?! Also, did she just said that it's the most powerful? I don't think she got scammed because she's the goddess of fortune after all, but, really?!

"Onii-san, you've been staring at her staff for awhile now."

"Why does it looks like it came out of the trash?"

"EH?! What do you mean?! This tip looks pretty"

"Uh, well, the combination of Purple and Yellow doesn't mix well"

"Say whatever you want. I like this staff"

This girl has bad taste. Not surprised on that at all.

"Onii-san, can I go back to the capital? I would like to check on them"

"Yeah, sure"

I'm surprised that she didn't visit it often. As a princess, she isn't really doing her job

"Um, I also need to go home to the village"

"Huh? Why?"

"My parents said they feel bad on how they treat all of you, so they'll make up for me"

Even though YunYun's parents are weird, they are really caring for their only child.

That only leaves me and Eris.

While we were leaving, I saw something on the ground. It was a paper. It reads:

"3-day festival coming up! The festival will be held in the town of Anataria! We would appreciate it if you would come"

I've never been to a festival. I didn't like going when I was on Earth, but I heard they were really fun. I'll just keep this paper for future use

After YunYun and Iris prepared, they left.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well it would be nice to go on a quest"

"No not that! I think we should start d-dating"

"I think you're rushing it a bit too much"

"W-well when I was observing humans back on Earth after they became a couple, they immediately dated"

How should I know anything about dating? I don't even talk to girls that much back there

"Eh sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Isn't that supposed to be decided by the man?"

"You know too much about dating"

"I-I don't! Really!"

"What kind of place do you want to go?"

"I would like a place that's fun!"

Fun huh? I guess a festival will work. I pulled out the paper out of my pocket then showed it to her

"Woah! A festival! I want to go!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"I love festivals!"

Oh, then I was lucky finding this. It says here that it starts tomorrow, but they recommend sleeping the night before on their hotel because the festival starts really early. We went to the teleporter and we were transported to Anataria.

Even though the festival is tomorrow, they are already preparing. We went to this hotel, which was located near the event.

"Good afternoon! Would you like to go in a room?"

Of course, I want to. Why would we go here if we don't want to

"Uh, yes please"

"Alright. How many beds? 1 or 2?"

I looked at Eris because I don't know what to choose. She gave me a look that says "Have common sense"

"For 2 please"

"Alright then!"

The room was beautiful. It wasn't like an inn where the room is made of wood.

"It's still really early. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"This town is big. Might be bigger than Axel. So why not explore it? And on the way, let's eat lunch"

"Anataria is a new town here so exploring it will be enjoyable"

New town huh? I hope there are new items that I can use.

We went to different stores, but I found something that peaked my interest.

"A bell that can determine if the person is lying or not?"

I smiled a little when I read what it does

"Why are you so happy?"

I'm a really good liar. If I need to get out of trouble, I lie. But because of that, I don't trust people that much back on earth. I hate it when people lie to me, but I like lying to them.

"Let's try this out!"

"Huh?"

"Do you actually love me?"

She gave me this disappointed face. I swear, every time she makes this face, it's always funny

"Don't question me that while we are here"

"Could you tell a lie? Just to test if this works"

"Alright then. I hate being a goddess"

The bell made a sound. Woah! This actually works! I'm going to buy this! But, I'll test it out one more time.

"How do I look?"

"You are a below average looking guy"

I didn't make a sound… That was too honest. After that, I'll definitely buy this. How can it do that?! It's like a lie detector but this thing is legit!

"Please don't abuse its power"

"What do you mean don't? I'll use this every day!"

"If you use that to me, I'll throw that gadget at you"

Sheesh, this bell is really hard. Throwing that to me can knock me out

We found this really big restaurant. It has so many people in it

"Seems like they are eating noodles. Is it ok if we eat here?"

"Yeah, sure"

I'm not a fan of noodles. The only noodles I like are those instant ones. I'm not someone who likes ramen.

"Woah! This is good! I've never tasted anything like this!"

Of course, she hasn't. This is a ramen. Again, I'm not a big fan of it.

"Hiromasa, why are you not eating your food?"

"I don't like it"

"Can I have it?"

"How many can you eat?!"

This girl eats a lot. But, she never gets fat. She probably has a high metabolism.

I went to the bathroom and heard 2 people talking from the stalls…..

"Boss, are you sure this will work?"

"Why not? This thing is such a powerful material! It can locate any divine relics!"

Locate any divine relics? Why would they do that? Probably someone who is obsessed with power. I didn't really mind it.

We explored every bit of the town. There was even a succubus service which Eris almost destroyed. We were tired, and it's also night time.

"It seems like the festival started really early."

"Yeah I thought it will start tomorrow morning"

We took a rest in the hotel and went to the event

"This is beautiful!"

"You're easily amazed"

"I'm not. You just don't appreciate beauty"

"U-uh. N-no, B-but!"

"Oh stop talking already, you already lost"

Damn it. Is it just me or she got better at talking after we became a couple.

Along the way, we met someone familiar

"Wait, YunYun what are you doing here?"

"EEK! Y-you guys are here too?!"

"Yeah. Why are you here? I thought you were going to the village"

"My parents took me here so that we can have fun. I didn't expect the two of you to be here."

Well, that was unexpected. I didn't expect to meet a party member here. While we were walking, I noticed someone using some weird gadget. It may be the so-called "Relic Finder". Buddy, you should start tomorrow. I don't think you'll find anything here when it's this late at night. Speaking of which, my hat is a divine relic. I'm gonna test that gadget. I walked up to him and put my hat right in front of it. It then made a sound.

"Is that a divine relic?"

"Your relic finder or whatever made a sound right? Then it is."

"Excuse me, but that's not the relic I wanted. Please get out of the way"

He then walked away. I can't believe that thing actually worked. That guy may be a genius.

"What are you doing all the way here?! You left me alone playing that game"

"Did you even win anything?"

"Yup. All of this"

"You should do that more"

What she won was money since it was a lottery after all. We can get rich if Eris just keeps on gambling, but she said she doesn't like doing that.

After all that, we went back to the inn to sleep. I tried sleeping, but it seems like I can't. My eyes are just closed.

"Hiromasa, Are you awake?"

I didn't answer her. I want to know what she does when I'm asleep. I also laid the bell that can determine lies on the table.

"You're awake are you?"

I didn't answer. She then grabbed the lie detector thingy and was heading to the door

"Oi! W-where do you think you're going with that thing"

"Oh, so you were awake! I was gonna destroy this so that you can't use it anymore!"

"Why would you?! If anything, that single magic item can change the world!"

"No, it won't! Don't make any excuses for using this!"

I stood up from my bed and went towards her

"G-give it back you goddess!"

"Why do you even want this thing so bad?!"

I eventually got the item back, with Eris pissed at me.

"Seriously, I didn't think you were that strong"

"I killed a dragon by myself and you saw it. Why would you think I'm weak?"

After all that, I was finally tired. I fell asleep in an instant. I'm excited tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

It seems like I woke up earlier this time. Eris was still sleeping on her bed.

I'm not that kind of person who showers right after waking up unless it was school, but I'm pretty much forced to do it now because you need to have better hygiene if you're in a relationship. Also, we were leaving for the festival, which was already starting. Damn.

After taking a bath, Eris woke up

"Get ready already. We're late for the event"

"Late? Isn't it too early?"

"Look outside the window. Early my ass."

Eris then went to the bathroom in a hurry. Seems like she knows, she woke up late.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I have my reasons"

I didn't have any reasons. I just didn't want too. Why? I don't even know. The only reason I can think on the top of my head is that she was cute when sleeping….. Ugh, I need to take these thoughts out of my head!

"Ready already?"

"Yes!"

She was really excited. I am too but she's a bit more hyper

We went outside the hotel and went to the festival

"Woah! There are so many stalls here!"

"Oi, don't get too excited that much. It might cause problems."

She ended up going to every stall we came across with. And with those stalls, there were mini-games. The girl won every single time! As expected from the goddess of fortune.

"Eris, please just go to a casino"

"I don't want to. I don't like going there. Also, don't call me by that name! People might hear us!"

Then, a kid talked to us

"Woah! You look like Eris-sama! And did the guy also called Eris as well? Wow! Are you really Eris-sama?"

I froze. I don't know what to say. Eris was also shocked. Her mom then eventually came

"I told you, don't speak to strangers if you're gonna say some random things like that!"

Both of them left after that

"Please be more careful"

"You're really calm today. What happened?"

"I realized I was acting a bit too childish, so I changed to the personality I do when I'm a goddess"

"So, your fake one"

"W-well, kind of. I do it so that I act like a real goddess, but inside, I'm like a child"

I guess that's true. She was a different person when she was in her goddess days. She only got to express her true personality when she made that fake body. But, if she's happy about stopping her childish nature, then I won't mind it

"T-this thing looks g-good! But, I d-don't think I w-want it"

"Just express yourself how you normally do. I don't really care about it"

"It's not about you. I'm trying to be more mature"

"If you're trying to be mature, then you should lose your virginity first"

"..."

"Ah, what a sharp dagger this is! It would be nice if I used it to the guy who's planning to do something to me"

"H-hey! Why do you still have that? You're an a-r-c-h-p-r-i-e-s-t and not a t-h-i-e-f!"

"You don't have to spell it out. I still have because it's a really good dagger. It would be a shame if I don't use it. It's also useful when you do or say something stupid to me. You're not planning on doing anything to me, right?"

"About that, did I do anything weird to you when we slept together?"

"Not really. All I remember was you grabbing my hair and playing with it"

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I was so tired that before I can say anything, I fell asleep in an instant. Also, do you remember what you were dreaming? I think your dreams are linked on what you do when sleeping"

I don't remember any dreams about hair. Maybe I was, but if I don't remember that dream, then it wasn't extraordinary. Typically, I remember my dreams if they are memorable. Doing something to a hair is not what I call memorable.

We found this stall where the "divine relic finder" was located

"Oh hey, it's you."

"Huh? You know this guy?"

"Aren't you the one put a divine relic on my gadget?"

"Yeah. Why do you need a gadget like that?"

"It's nothing, I just wanted to see what these relics look like"

The bell then made a sound. Yes, I brought my magic item with me. I don't know why I took it, but it's being useful now

"You did say that my hat isn't the "relic you're finding"

"Mind your own business kid"

"Yeah, sure whatever. What does this stall do anyways?"

"I get to design accessories."

"Seriously, I don't think someone is just gonna hand you a divine relic that easily…."

"I said, mind your own business kid! You don't know how I work!"

"Well damn. Calm down"

After that, we both left. I still don't know what he's planning, but after learning anything from Riku, the monster, someone who is looking for a divine relic will be bad news. But, we didn't want to ruin the festival. We'll take action if something happens.

Also, that reminds me, where's YunYun? I met her last night but it looks like she isn't here. This festival is big so maybe we just can't find each other.

*Sigh*

"Why are you making that sound?"

"I'm bored"

"How are you bored so easily? It's fun here!"

"Yeah, it's fun, for you."

I get it now, why I didn't want to go to a festival back on earth. It was because I didn't like the idea of it. Going to different stalls for the rest of the day is such a boring thing to do. Eris seems to be happy, so I won't disturb her.

"This is no fun"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"You're not having fun right?"

"Not really"

"Geez. It would be better if you were. If you're happy then this event would be more enjoyable"

"How is that connected to anything? Is it because you said, "if you're happy, then I am too"? Say it again and it'll probably cheer me up"

"N-no thanks."

That conversation made me a bit happier.

Suddenly, we heard someone shouting for help

"HELP!"

Well, festival ruined already.

We rushed to the girl who was making a big noise.

"T-that guy stole my pendant!"

God Dammit. That guy?! Seriously?! He looks like someone who can't even walk properly! How is he running so fast?! Also, why does this girl's voice sound familiar?

"Er- Chris, cast some buff spell to me so I can run faster"

"S-sure"

After that, I chased the guy.

"Huh?! Boy, don't chase me! You'll ruin my plans!"

"Ruin your plans? That's what I'm trying to do!"

Because of the buff spell and my natural speed, I managed to catch up to him

"I thought you were just someone who likes the look of divine relics. But stealing one crossed the line on looking. Also, what's with your boots?"

I was grabbing him while I was talking

"Interested on the looks of divine relics?! Didn't your magic item told that it was a lie?! Divine relics are powerful items that can conquer the world! You should know that because you have one yourself!"

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Since you caught me, I guess I will tell you. My name is Masahiro! I intend to steal this divine relic to deliver it to the Demon King's daughter! Yes, I am one of the Daughter's Apprentices!"

D-daughter's apprentices?! Isn't that the same group that Riku is in?! T-this guy is part of something like that? B-but, he looks like an old man!

"With this gadget in my head, I can read your mind. It seems like you are questioning my abilities. I am a genius! I invent items that help me! This boots can boost my speed and I have more items to show you if you keep meddling with my plans!"

That explains everything I guess. But, if he gets this relic, something's bad gonna happen. So with that, I pulled out Lighting Sword and tried to stab him.

He teleported away from me and is now floating in the air, with some kind of jetpack

"W-wait, you're the one killed Riku!?"

"You mean that abomination of a monster? The one with the ugly ass mask? Yes, I am"

I guess my elemental weapons stand out.

"Tst, you're more powerful than I thought. Unfortunately, my teleporter can't include the relic itself. Just to show how powerful relics are. I'll be coming tomorrow, prepare yourself!"

With that, he left. When he said that he will tell me his plans, he didn't only just tell me, he told everyone. He was shouting so a lot of people know what he's trying to do.

Coming back tomorrow huh? Shit.

"H-Hiromasa! Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah"

"He said he's coming back tomorrow. Ready yourself Chris"

"S-sure"

I also need YunYun. I'm gonna go find her after this.

"T-thank you Hiromasa"

I looked at the one who said that.

"YunYun, why are you thanking me?"

"T-that was my pendant"

"Wait, how is it yours!? I'm pretty sure you don't have a relic when we met!"

"My parents gave it to me as a gift"

I guess I didn't notice who I was helping. YunYun was wearing a hat to protect herself from the sun so I couldn't recognize her. A crimson demon asking for help... What kind of shit is that?

"Um, can I keep this until tomorrow? He said he'll come back."

"You know, I can handle it myself"

"Yeah, no, I'm keeping this for the meantime. If this thing got stolen by that old creep, then it will probably be used to destroy a town"

I know how powerful relics are. And since Eris knows a lot about this materials, then it would be safer for it to be in my hands

"Say, where are your parents?"

Right after Eris said that both of her parents went to her

"YunYun! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yes, Hiromasa here saved me"

"Huh? Oh, it's you! Thank you for saving her! Will you marry my daughter now?"

"M-mom!"

"Still, no thanks. I'd rather jump off a cliff"

"Now, now, don't do something like that"

*Sigh* They haven't changed a bit. Because of all that running, and I haven't eaten lunch yet, I was having a little bit of a headache, so Eris and I went to the hotel

"Eris, what does this relic do?"

"...R-resistance to elements….."

"That means….."

"Yes. You and YunYun are useless in this fight if he wears that"

"If only we have Iris, if only….."

This is bad. What can I use? Do we have a weapon I can use?

"..."

"Eris, do you still have your dagger?"

"This one?"

Yes, I plan on using her dagger. When I use daggers, I always make it a duo. I need to practice only using one…..

 **Note: The reason why YunYun was asking for help will be explained, probably on the next chapter. Also, I"ll appreciate it if you guys leave reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

The festival continued like nothing happened. The guards are more alert now it seems. But, the guy is part of the Daughter's Apprentices. I don't think they'll stand a chance against him. We faced Riku before, and that monster was really difficult to kill, even with the combination of me, Iris, and YunYun.

Eris is an archpriest now which is really convenient. But, that doesn't change anything if he wears that relic.

"Eris, I'll borrow your dagger for the meantime. Now, teach me how to use it"

"It's not different from handling a duo you know."

"It does. One-strike per dagger"

"I'm sure you can learn it yourself. Viewing from your past life, you were a fast learner even if no one was helping you"

That's true. I learned all kind of sports by just teaching myself and watching others play. I also taught myself a lot of useful abilities, for example, smooth talking.

"Sorry that this "date" was ruined"

"What do you mean ruined? I'm still having fun."

"How are you having fun inside a hotel watching someone practice using a dagger?"

"You didn't ruin it. You weren't the one completely responsible for this. I'm having fun because I'm with you that's all"

Heh. Back on Earth, my friends invited me when they were going somewhere, but I really didn't do anything. I'm just a filler that no one will want to hang out with alone.

"Oi, don't go to sleep already, we're gonna eat dinner soon"

We went to this place that is really populated. They seem to be selling foods that are similar to Axel.

Everyone was looking at me. I guess being the town hero makes you popular here.

After that, both of us went to sleep. We were really tired and we needed to wake up early because Masahiro might attack in the morning.

"Hiromasa, wake up"

"W-wake up? Eris, it's still dark outside"

"Yeah, but the festival is already starting"

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!"

The event starts this early?! Are they mad or something?! It's like 4:30 in the morning! This thing ends at like 12:00 pm!

"Eris, I know the plan was to wake up early because of that old crack, but I don't think he'll attack anyone at this time"

"Y-you do know that old people wake up earlier than the youth, right?"

I was awoken completely by what Eris said.

We then heard a loud explosion

"God Damn you old people!"

We went to the sound.

"Oi, wake up Hiromasa! It feels like you're gonna pass out any moment!"

"Yeah yeah. I was just having a nice dream"

"How are you dreaming while running?"

At the source of the explosion, we found old man Masahiro

"Ah, you're finally here!"

"I thought I heard an explosion? Where's the damage?"

"That was a fake bomb. I used it to get your attention"

"That's stupid. I'm the only one who can kill you. Calling me is a stupid idea"

"Only one that can kill me? In your dreams kid! I hate you even more now because I now have two duty. Get the relic, and kill you!"

"Why must you do that?"

"To avenge Riku!"

Why does this old crank want to avenge that monster? That thing is hairy and can't even talk right.

"Come on old man river. You still don't have that relic yet. Without it, I can kill you in an instant"

"Let's see about that"

He then pulled out a gun. A gun doesn't exist in this world yet, so he's pretty advance.

I pulled out Fire Axe and did the usual shield. The grandpa then pulled out a weird gun. He uses it and it destroyed my weapon. Literally. My axe shattered, like a glass.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"With this tool boy! It can destroy any magic!"

Forget the relic! If he can do something like that, he won't even need to wear that thing. Eris is still useless in this situation because I didn't get hit yet.

The crippled genius here pulled out a lightsaber and is trying to hit me. He's like 75 years old! How is he swinging that thing like it's nothing?! Oh yeah, another hand gadget.

With my agility, I dodged every attack he did. I have nothing to use! My elemental swords will just get destroyed, and the dagger will get sliced up with this lightsaber!

"Now, boy, stay still!"

"U-uh no thanks!"

I grabbed Eris and ran to the hotel to discuss something

"I know this is supposed to be a serious situation, but you backing out was really funny"

"Oh shut up. I'd die if I stayed there"

"So, what's your plan? You can't use any weapons. YunYun can't do anything either because that gadget can suck up any magic-related stuff."

"Iris could kill that maniac in an instant"

"Actually, no. Iris' sword is still a normal sword. That glowing sword of his will destroy it"

"How do you even counter a lightsaber?!"

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Don't you have amazing agility?"

"Yeah"

"Then use it"

"You're suggesting that I should depend on my past abilities? It could be useful….."

"Just use my dagger. But, don't break it"

"If this thing breaks, it's game over"

This tiny weapon can decide if I live or die.

The ugly face crumpled old guy seems to be searching YunYun. The guards won't even come close to him.

I attacked him from behind, but he dodged it

"Sneak attacks won't work against me. I have this item to alert me if something is trying to kill me. Enough about that, die boy!"

Alright, let's do this.

He attacked from the left, I dodged at the right, then, I attacked him. He then attacked from the right, and I dodged it again, and I sliced him again.

"Amazing child. But this saber isn't the only weapon I have."

He attacked me using some kind of futuristic gun, a normal gun, a really advance hammer and even a samurai sword that releases energy waves. I managed to dodge every attack.

Probably because of Eris' luck.

Then it hits me. The mentally disturbed grandpa fights like me. Constantly switching weapons and using them differently than how they were supposed to be used. Like using the hammer to stab me. Wow, this guy can invent new items but is an idiot.

I got an idea. He uses a lot of weapons, and it seems like only one of them can destroy my elemental ones. With that knowledge, I tried using it. I was really lucky. The first thing I destroyed was the saber.

"You'll pay for that young brat!"

He pulled out his magic destroyer and tried to break my weapon. I pulled out the dagger and stabbed the machine. And what's this? The machine broke already?

"Young child, you're very smart! How did you know that was the machine's weak spot?!"

W-weak spot?! Damn. Eris seems to be giving all her luck away to me.

"Strong. You're strong. I must report it to milady"

If he reports anything to that sick daughter, I won't have any chance of killing this guy! And if this guy doesn't die, that's bad news.

"Until next time, child"

"You're not going anywhere!"

His necklace seems to be glowing. It's probably the thing that teleports him. I rushed to him and broke it. Because he was in transition, he can't really do anything when he's teleporting like that.

"Idiot! That was the most useful technology I have!"

Huh? I stabbed him directly in his chest. He should be dead by now. W-wait. His insides are made of metal! He's a robot!

"Ugh, I can't do anything now! Idiotic child, you'll die!"

He then proceeds to try to punch me with his robotic arm. But, he was planning something else.

The old man went passed me after his missed punched and went directly to Eris.

"E-eh?! H-Hiromasa, what should I do?"

This guy….. He's really smart. He knows that Eris is an archpriest and is unarmed. He also knows that Eris was keeping the diviner relic. In just a matter of seconds, he stole it from Eris.

"You didn't expect that right? HAHA, I'm a genius!"

What's wrong with this guy? He's promoting himself even though he just stole something. Actually, it was impressive, but to be called a genius from that, eh no.

"Wearing this will make me unstoppable!"

I quickly went over to him, but it looks like I won't reach him in time.

"Hyah!"

*ting*

Huh? What was that?"

I looked at crumpled grandpa, and he turned to look behind him

It was YunYun, blushing red.

"Hm, I'm made of metal you stupid wizard"

I took that opportunity to strike him with Ice Lance and Fire Sword. My sword went through him like it was nothing

"C-child. T-there are more of us. If I killed you right here and now, then I can save you from a painful death. This is a w-warning"

It looks like he died after that.

Everybody congratulated me. It was a nice feeling. This was my first time being honored like this. I didn't get a celebration when I killed Riku, probably because I left early. The people threw a celebration for me.

"Hiromasa, what are you worrying about?"

"That wrinkled old dude just said that if he killed me, then he saved me from a painful death"

"Don't worry about that. For now, enjoy yourself."

Eh, I guess she's right.

YunYun was with her parents in another table. Though the three of them went over to us.

"Thank you for helping YunYun on protecting her pendant! You must really love our daughter"

"No, I don't. Stop it already"

"Really? No affection at all?"

"D-dad! He already said no!"

What's up with her parents? Why are they forcing me to love this girl?

"Well YunYun, we'll leave you right here. Make sure to make a connection with him, alright?"

God, I hate her parents

"YunYun, may I ask you a question?"

"Uh, what is it, Chris?"

"Does your parents know that Hiromasa belongs to me?"

"Oi, don't say that like you own me that way"

"But, I do"

"I haven't said anything about the two of you. I might say it when we come back to the village"

"Say, YunYun"

"What is it Hiromasa?"

"Why were you blushing behind that gadget creep?"

"N-n-no I wasn't!"

"Come on. You were. It's fine to say it to a friend"

"U-um, this is embarrassing, but well, I tried to kick him in the back. I didn't know he was a robot"

"Why would you kick him? You have magic right?"

"Before I went here, I bought an item from Megumin's dad. It's supposed to increase your mana for 4 days. But, you won't be able to use magic"

"Then that's useless! Why would you buy such a thing?"

"Mana isn't only used in magic. It's also used for stamina"

"S-so, you bought it to last you long in this festival?"

"Exactly"

It's not completely useless. But in a world that is dependant on magic, that's a horrible product.

After all of that, we went back to the inn.

"That wasn't cool"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"You used the "we are friends" technique on YunYun to spit out her secret"

"That's not a big deal"

"Still, that wasn't nice of you"

"Whatever you say, goddess"...


End file.
